In the Shadows of Heaven
by MysticcT
Summary: Haley, Nathan, and Lucas used to be best friends since they were kids. Nathan and Haley even first loves... But one fatal moment just out of highschool, she turns him away and they lost eachother. Now twenty five and out of college Haley ha
1. Lost Memories

Hey everybody this was just a story idea that I had. Hope you enjoy.

Summary: Haley, Nathan, and Lucas used to be best friends since they were kids. Nathan and Haley even first loves... But one fatal moment just out of highschool, she turns him away and they lost eachother. Now twenty-five and out of college, Haley has returned to her hometown, to her old friends, and her old life... But can she repair the friendship that was lost and love that was broken?

------------------------------------------------

Haley sighed, grabbing the shiny framed photo off of her nightstand. On it was the image of a scrawny little boy with blonde hair and another little boy with jet black hair, both of which had their arms around the shoulders a brown-haired little girl. She smiled remembering the day this picture was taken. She was just about seven years old and the two little boys next to her were her best friends. She had met them on the playground when she was in the second grade. She grinned remembering the scenario.

-Flashback-

"Stop it, give me back Princess Zeya!", Haley screamed, stomping her feet at the two little boys in front of her.

"Awww is baby Haley goin' to cry 'cuz she can't have her dollie?" Both boys laughed as tears streaked down Haley's face.

"Giver her her doll back", someone said behind them causing the boys to turn around abruptly.

"Well if it ain't Nathan Loser Scott."

"Give her the doll Chris", Nathan warned, his fists clenching at his side.

"Or what? What you gona do? Throw a basketball at me?" Chris taunted, high fiving the boy behind him.

"No, I'm gona do this." WAM!

Before Haley could register what was happening, Nathan had thrown back his fist and slugged Chris in the face. Stumbling back and triping over the boy behind him, Chris began to wail, blood dripping from his nose. The boy that had been standing besides Chris--which Haley now recognized as Tim Smith, sprinted off into the other direction, fear plastered on his face.

Nathan picked up the doll and handed it to Haley who was drying her eyes on her flower patterned dress.

"Thank you." She smiled, a small blush creeping into her cheeks.

"Do you want to come and hang out with me and my brother", Nathan asked pointing to a blonde haired boy hangingin upside down on the jungle gyms.

"Uh, I-I-", Haley stuttered, not sure if it was such a good idea. She was a girl afterall and girls didn't play with boys--atleast that's what her brothers had told her.

"Come on." Nathan grabbed her right hand, tugging on it gently and leading her towards the jungle gym.

Stopping a foot away, Nahtan let go of her hand, taking a few steps further and calling out to the boy above him.

"Luke come down here, there's someone I want you to meet."

Lifting his lean lanky body and sliding smoothly down, Lucas walked up to Haley, Nathan trailing behind.

"So this is the girl you ditched me for."

"I'm not just a girl, I'm Haley James", Haley replied, putting her hands on her hips.

"And... I can see why. I'm Lucas." Lucas outstretched his skinny arm, waiting for Haley to accept his greeting. Looking at his hand, she scoffed, scrunching up her face.

"There is no way I am touching that! It's all wet and gross! Ew!"

Confusion plagued Lucas' face as he turned his hand up to examine it. Realizing the sun must of caused his fingers to sweat, understanding dawned in his eyes and he wipped his palm off on Nathan's shirt.

"Hey!", Nahtan yelled, smacking Lucas's hand away.

"There we go, all better." Lucas held out his hand again for Haley to take and this time she finally shook it, causing Lucas to give her a toothy grin. Seeing he had about four teeth missing,  
Haley laughed histerically at the goofy smile.

Lucas joined in with her.

"Yeah I know, I always get that reaction when I smile."

"Uh hello, I'm still here", Nathan said besides them, waving his hand in the air. Haley looked towards him and smiled.

"Of course you are silly." She grabbed his hand along with Lucas' and pulled them towards the swings, where the start of a beautiful friendship began.

-End of Flashback-

Haley set the picture back down on the wooden table and gently wiped away a tear that managed to escape her eyes. She remembered that day so clearly, so vividly in her head that it felt like it happened just yesterday. But it didn't and it was no longer there; it was the past. Her eyes began to wander around, landing on a bunch of pictures on the left wall.

Getting up off of her bed, she walked towards them, running her fingers over the glass frames that blocked the photos from her touch. It was again another picture of her, Nathan, and Lucas-  
this time a little older though; twelve to be exact. They were standing on the beach. Nathan had her lifted into his arms as Lucas threw water over both of them.

-Flashback-

"Nathan! Nathan stop!" Haley yelled running away from the raven haired boy as he chased after her, prepared to throw her in the water.

"I am not going into the ocean. I'll get eaten by sharks and don't you dare touch me!", she shrieked, hiding behind a huge rock that connected to a cliff. Nathan rolled his eyes, continuing his chase.

"Haley, you're not going to get eaten by a shark I promise! Now stop moving!"

Grabbing ahold of her leg, Nathan pulled Haley out of her hiding spot causing her too fall to the ground, luckily though there was sand to breach the pain.

"Nathan quit!" Nathan paid no attention to the screaming girl as he pulled her body through the sand, inching towards the water. Haley kicked and flailed, but too no use. Spotting Lucas making a sand castle, she called out to him with a desprate plea.

"Hey! Lucas help me!" When she got no answer, not even an acknowledgement in return, she started to panic.

"Luke! Help me please! I'll-I'll give you pudding!", she threw out quickly, grasping the sand like it was something to hold onto only to have it slip through her fingers. That got Lucas'  
attention as Haley new it would since he was a big fan of snack pack.

Running over to her side, he pushed Nathan causing him to let go of Haley's leg, which was nearly in the water, and stumbled back. He pulled Haley up and they both ran as fast as they could to the docks. Lucas helped Haley jump up just as Nathan reached them.

"You traitor!", he shouted, glaring at his brother.

"Sorry, she has snack pack", Lucas put his hands up in surrender, pointing to Haley.

"Yeah he's my white knight at my beck and call!", Haley said. holding her head up in triumph.

"When she has snack pack", Lucas put in.

"Yeah, when I have snack pack."

"But... I thought I was your white knight", Nathan said dejectedly, lowering his head to the ground. He turned away from both of them and began to walk off. Feeling guilty, Haley jumped off the docks and ran after him, taking ahold of his hand, which stopped him in his tracks.

"You're my real white knight Nathan", she smiled sweetly at him.

"Aha!" Nathan grabbed her, lifting her in his arms. She was so small, he could probably carry her with one arm. Squealing, Haley began to scream again, trying to pull away from him.

"Nathan stop! I'll do anything! Please!" Hearing her say those words, Nathan came to a halt, but still held onto her, looking down into her face.

"What?", she asked.

"Did you really mean what you said? About doing anything?"

"Well... that depends."

Turning away and proceeding to drag her towards the water again, Haley surrendered.

"Okay, Okay! I will, I will!"

Stopping, he smirked putting her down and stood back from her, holding onto her shoulders.

"Let me kiss you."

Blinking feverishly, Haley looked at him in suprise, biting her lip nervously.

"B-But I've never kissed anyone before Nathan."

Shrugging his shoulders, Nathan stepped closer to Haley, bending down towards her face, mere inches away from her lips. She had seen Nathan kiss plenty of other girls, being only twelve never stopped him.

"It's okay, I'll show you", he whispered huskily, softly pressing his lips onto hers. He deepened the kiss, biting onto her lower lip as she moaned into his mouth. It continued onto what felt like forever to Haley. Finally the need to breathe became an issue and they pulled apart. She had always known Nathan was a good kisser--even though she never experienced one herself, she'd seen him kiss girls, he was good. Real good. Maybe it was the fact that they always had a big smile on their faces afterwards, or it could of been the way his lips moved over their own.

"Wow.. that was...", Haley replied with loss for words.

"Good", Nathan finished, smirking as Haley's cheeks turned a bright shade of red. He loved that he could make her do that.

"Okay um-", she was cut off by Nathan lifting her up in his arms and pretending to head towards shore.

"Nathan! You said you wouldn't do that if I did anything!"

"I never said that Hales, in fact you just implied that that's what I meant."

Haley wiggled in his grip trying to break free, but to no use, even as a kid Nathan was strong.  
Somehow it turned into tickeling as Nathan, wiggled his fingers into her belly.

"Ah, aha Nathan, Nathan!" Just as he was beginning to give in and let her down, Lucas came up behind the both of them, throwing a bucket of water over their heads.

-End of Flashback-

A bright smile shown off of Haley's face as her mind came back to reality. She remembered that day as well like it was yesterday, when in fact it was fifteen years ago. Moving over a little, she went to the next picture smiling at it sadly. It was the last picture she had of the three of them together as best friends. It was their graduation picture, all three of them stood together in the blue Tree Hill High robes, huge grins on their faces.

-Flashback-

"We did it Hales. We are now officially college students." Lucas said, pulling the auburn haired girl into a tight hug. Haley hugged him back, smiling at her best friend. They were now eighteen and there highschool years were just about over. Haley pulled away as Lucas drapped his arm causually over her shoulder and they walked away from the crowd.

"So, how do you feel now that we are no longer kids, but 'young adults'", Lucas emphasized the last word. Sighing Haley shrugged.

"It feels kinda good actually, although I'm sure that'll change once we start college." Lucas chuckled.

"So where is Nathan?" Haley asked.

"Who me?"

Lucas and Haley turned around to find Nathan grinning at them as he walked in between their intwined bodies.

"Okay big brother, you're done. Now it's my turn", he said, throwing his arm over Haley's shoulder and hugging her to his side. Shrugging, Lucas shook his head.

"I got to go anyways, I'll catch ya later", he retorted, spotting Peyton walking, and wanting to catch up to her, immediately ran after her.

"Sooo where have you been?", Haley asked, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Ah me, just chattin' it up a few, you know now that I'm in college got to keep my profile high,  
he winked, causing her to giggle in return.

"Yeah, Okay."

"So what do you want to do tonight, I mean it's graduation and I don't want to spend it a party",  
Haley mumbled.

"Yeah I know, somehow a party isn't to thrilling."

"Maybe it's because of the millions of ones, we've been too since we were in highschool."

Chuckling, Nathan nodded.

"Yeah I think that's it."

"Haley." Haley stopped at the sound of her name coming out of Nathan's mouth. Turning to look at him, she smiled.

"What?"

"Let me kiss you."

Rolling her eyes playfully, Haley threw her head back in silent laughter.

"B-but I've never kissed anyone", she imitated her younger voice.

Stepping closer, Nathan smirked.

"I'll show you." He leaned down, gently stroking her cheek with his thumb. Haley's breath started to come out more rapidly as she nervously looked into his eyes. He softly, but slowly captured her lips into his own, running his hands through her hair. Haley wrapped her arms around his, neck enjoying the feeling of his lips on her own. The kiss grew heated and reluctantly Haley pulled away, trying to catch her breath.

"Yep, that was-"

"Good." Nathan cut in, smirking as that familiar blush floated into her cheeks.

"Hey! Nathan, Haley! Come on! Let's take a picture!", Lucas yelled, waving the couple towards him. Grinning, Haley grabbed Nathan's hand as the two made there way towards the front of the school. Lucas threw one of his arms--now no longer skinny but toned, over Haley's shoulder as Nathan threw his arm over her other shoulder, his as well very much toned; and the three smiled into the camera.

-End of Flashback-

Tears were now streaming down Haley's face. It brought back so many memories to be here in her old room again. She turned away from the photos, vigoursly wiping the tears from her eyes. The worst part was knowing that they were no longer best friends and she'd probably never have that again. She still talked to Lucas, and they hung out every once and awhile, but what with him being away at college and her at her own, they rarely had the chance to see eachother. Nathan on the other hand--that was a whole different story. Her and Nathan no longer kept in tuoch at all. She couldn't blame him, it wasn't his fault. She had pushed him away when they both needed it the most and it hurt him deeply. She knew it too, it hurt her as well--and because of that, she never apologized or even said another word to him. She felt like she didn't deserve to be able to talk to him again.

Sighing, Haley walked to the door of her room, looking back only once more to linger in the past for a few seconds. Then she was gone, heading out of her old room and out of her old life.

-----------------------------

Thanks Please R&R.


	2. The New Crew

Hey guys chapter two is up. 

---------------------------

"So, what did you do on your very first day back in good ol' Tree Hill tutorgirl?", Brooke asked lifting her sunglasses higher on her face. Her, Haley, and Peyton were all stretched out on beach chairs next to a pool suntanning, or having 'fun in the sun' as Brooke called it.

Haley laid there for a second, contemplating on whether or not to tell them that she spent her day back going to visit her old house that her sister Taylor now lived in or lying. She chose the latter.

"Oh, you know just met up with some old friends, met a couple of new ones... that's about it."

It wasn't that she was ashamed to tell them where she had been, it was the fact that she didn't want to go into detail.

She had met Brooke and Peyton in California while attending UCLA--the three clicked instantly.

-Flashback-

It was officially the first year of college and a brand new chapter that was beginning in her life. Haley smiled delightedly. She was now walking to her dorm room--a personal space she'd be sharing with another person for the rest of the year. She was so excited--for years Nathan and Lucas had been the only people she really knew and she was anxious to have that bonding again with someone else. Stopping in front of an all white door, Haley took a deep breath.

'Here we are, room 311.' Taking out her key, she stuck it into the lock, turning it until she could her the distinct click that let her know she could now go through. Slightly opening the door, in case her roommate may already be inside which was apparent due to the light voices coming from the room, she paused, not wanting to interrupt.

'Okay Haley, you got to go in. This is where you're going to be living or you're out on the street.'

Taking another deep breath, she pushed the door all the way open as the tiny creak from the hinges brought Haley to the two girls' attention.

Just staring at each other dumbly, the three girls broke out of their daze as a blonde girl hopped off the bed she was sitting on next to a dark haired girl.

"Hi! I'm Peyton, you must be..."

"Haley."

"Haley, hey welcome to the dorm. I'm your roommate", Peyton finished, smiling. She put her hands in her back pockets starring around uncomfortably.

Haley smiled back shyly, setting her bags on the floor. The brunette girl jumped off the bed,  
extending her hand for Haley to take.

"And I'm Brooke Davis. I guess P. Sawyer forgot her manners."

Haley shook it and folded her arms, nervously biting her lip--something she did a lot when she was in that state.

Brooke could sense the akwardness in the air as she looked between the two girls.

"So, Haley... Where'd ya come from?", she asked plopping down in the computer chair next to Peyton's desk.

"Well I-I came from Tree Hill-"

"Tree hill! No way, so did we!", Peyton said, cutting her off.

"Yeah, she speaks the truth. We were cheerleaders, what were you?"

"I-I-", Haley fumbled. She did not really know what to say; she wasn't popular in high school and never joined any sports teams or cheer squads.

"I was a tutor." She looked at their faces and waited for their reaction; their laugh specifically,  
but it didn't come. A small smile crept on their faces as Brooke spun around yelling, "Tutorgirl!"

Laughing, Haley shook her head.

"What?"

"Tutorgirl", Brooke repeated, now half laying on the chair and the floor as dizziness took its effect.

"That's going to be her nickname for you from now on", Peyton grinned, rolling her eyes at Brooke's limp body hanging off the chair.

"Okay, you know what, I bet Haley would like to get settled in, so Brooke I'll meet you later."

"No it's fine, you can go on ahead", Haley replied, grabbing her one of her bags and tossing it on the empty bed.

"No way, I have to help you get settled in, were going to be roommates remember", Peyton said, walking over to a still not moving Brooke.

"Brooke!", She screamed into the brunette's ear.

"What?"

"Come on, move it!" Brooke stood up and Peyton shooed her towards the door only to have her turn around again.

"I know! I've got a great idea!"

"Oh no." Peyton sighed and shook her head.

"Oh yes. How about we-you, me, and Haley, go to the beach this afternoon!?" Peyton huffed looking at the ceiling. She really did not like the beach.

"Come on! It'll be fun! We could wear our hot sexy bikinis and sip fruity alcoholic beverages,  
whilist watching hot guys play sweaty sand frisbe! Plus there's always fun in the sun!"

"Fun in the sun?", Haley questioned.

"Uh suntanning", Brooke replied, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I'd love to, but I can't. I don't have a bathing suit much less a bikini." Haley flopped on her sheetless bed, laying her head on her arms.

"And? I happen to know P.Sawyer has plenty of extra swim wear and I'm sure you can fit into it."

"I-I don't know..." Haley contemplated the situation.

"Yeah, I'm not sure about this either Brooke."

"Oh come on! Please!", Brooke pouted jumping up and down, her hands clapped together on her chest. Haley chuckled, she reminded her of a small child begging for a cookie.

"Alright fine Brooke." Haley couldn't help but give into her and it was well worth it from the bouncing girls reaction.

"Yes!" She ran over to Haley and gave her a small hug, which was weird due to the fact she was lying down, and toppled over to Peyton, before skipping out of the room.

"I'm sorry about her", Peyton apologized sitting on the end of Haley's bed. Haley sat up, pulling her legs into an Indian style.

"It's okay. She seems cool. Really spunky", Haley laughed and Peyton joined in.

"Yes, that she is."

"So are you ready to make this place homey?", Peyton asked, getting up and heading towards her boxes.

"I thought we could work on the room together."

Haley liked that idea; the room could reflect both of them and in turn give people the oppurtunity to experience both of their combined worlds.

"Okay", she said smiling and jumped up from the bed to her own collateral.

"Alright, lets get to it girly." Both girls laughed, dumping out most of everything they owned.  
That's how the rest of their 'interior decorating' proceeded; both laughing and having a good time.

------

"So this is the beach", Haley said, looking at all the people scattered about. The three of them were now walking around searching for an empty spot to lay out their towels.

"This is it! Low and behold hot guy central." Brooke licked her lips, stopping at a seemingly empty enough space that looked like it could fit all of them.

"Right here looks good", Peyton mentioned, dumping her tote in the sand.

"And a nice view of the hotties", Brooke put in, looking to the right at three men who held surfer-like bodies, playing beach volleyball.

"Uh tutorgirl, it's time for you to get out of your clothes." Haley looked down at her shorts and tank top. This is what she was regretting.

"But-"

"What? Does it not fit?", Peyton asked, now comfortably laid out on her blanket in her deep green sea shell bikini.

"No it's just..."

"What?", Brooke asked confused. A light bulb went off in her head as she watched Haley fidget.

"You've never worn a bikini before?" Haley shook her head, embarrassed.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Peyton propped her body up on her elbows, looking at Haley's face.

"I just-I was too scared."

"Listen Haley, you don't have to wear it if you don't want too. But if you're embarrassed now then you will be even more staying in your clothes 'cuz if you look around, they don't fit in with the setting." Brooke waved her hand around them and comfortably plopped down on her own towel.

Haley sighed, dreading her next move. She really wasn't too comfortable with wearing so little clothes and a bikini was about as nude with wearing clothes that you could get. She lifted her tank top up over her head, slowly taking it away from her body and threw it on the ground next to her. She then unbuttoned the cool metal knot that had yet to heat from the rays of the sun, on her jean shorts and slid them the rest of the way off.

Brooke pulled down her glasses that she had previously put on, a devious smile playing on her lips.

"Tutorgirl, you look bitchin'!"

Haley looked down, taking in her appearance. She was wearing one of Peyton's old bikinis, one she didn't fit anymore which both thought would be a good choice since Haley was smaller than her now. The color and pattern she had to admit were gorgeous. It was a bright sky blue, with red roses printed over the surface and a touch of glitter here and there.

"You know, she's right", Peyton grinned.

"It looks better on you then it ever did on me."

Haley blushed.

"Now come one." Brooke patted the blanket next to her. Haley's embarrasement turned to a smile, lying down on top of it.

"Fun in the sun", Brooke said, pushing her glasses higher on her face as the three girls chatted and smiled; not only the beginning of their new lives, but also their new friendship.

-End of flashback-

Haley laughed silently at her former self. Before Brooke and Peyton came along she never wore bikinis and just the thought of them scared her. But now she was so used to it, that she wore them like it was a normal everyday thing. She had also come to realize that along with the elimination of her fear of bikinis, her clothing style had also enormously grown since meeting the two; changing from the innocent schoolgirl look it had once been to the sexy adult look she now resembled; not to mention the auburn curls that everybody was so fond of came to change into soft blonde waves.

"Earth to Haley", Peyton said, moving her hand in front of Haley's face.

Haley shook herself out of the daydream she was having, looking at the two girls next to her who wore curious looks.

"Sorry, I zoned out."

"On what? A boy? Maybe an old crush... or an old flame even?", Brooke wiggled her eyebrows for emphasis. Haley smiled, but it did not reach her eyes. It brought her back to the reason she didn't tell Brooke and Peyton where she had been. They didn't know what happened in her past. What happened to her and Nathan; no one did... except for her and Nathan.

Sighing, she sat up on her chair, taking off the black crystal rimmed sunglasses--courtesy of Brooke.

"Guys, I'm gona catch up with you later. I'm going to go visit my sister, Taylor." She really did not want to go, but she had to tell somebody what happened. It was driving her crazy and Taylor seemed like the perfect culprit.

-------------------------------------

Okay there's chapt. 2, I know you guys want to get to the goodstuff so don't worry next chapter will reveal what happened to Nathan and Haley. Read and Review please!


	3. Revealing Secrets and Lies

Annnnd the chapter you've all been waiting for! Enjoy! 

----

Stepping into the familiar doorway that her feet had not come to pass in recent years, Haley looked around for any trace of life.

"Taylor! It's me Haley, are you there!?" She waited patiently for any sign of a reply. Knowing her sister and her 'freindly' ways she knew that there was a good chance Taylor wasn't alone,  
in fact she had heard from neighbors that frequently she brought 'company' over.

"In the kitchen!"

Hearing pots and pans slam, Haley strode toward the kitchen, poking her head around the swinging door and spotting her sister. Taylor's hair was a mess--due to sleeping, Haley noted, and she had a red silk robe tired carelessly around her slim body.

"Well are you just gona stand there and stare or are you going to come in and sit down, maybe even give your sister a hug?"

Haley smiled walking all the way in and over to where here sister stood making breakfast and gave her a long hug.

"I haven't seen you in years Tay and why are you making breakfast", Haley looked down at her watch, "At one o'clock in the afternoon? You look like hell."

"Well nice to see you too lil sis", Taylor retorted smiling as she pulled a chair away from the counter and motioned for Haley to sit opposite of her.

"So to what do I owe this visit? And I heard you dropped by yesterday, sorry I wasn't home, unfortunately I have to work now."

"It's fine, I just took a peek around, went up to my old room for a little while. I locked the door on my way out by the way which wasn't locked when I came in, so I'll take my thank you now for saving your house from being robbed", Haley replied smirking.

Taylor scoffed.

"Oh please, this is Tree Hill Haley. The people in this town are to old to rob, besides there's nothing to steal here anyways if you've noticed. Now just for being a dull face would you like you're smack upside the head now or later?"

Haley laughed, shaking her head.

"Still the same Taylor, still the same."

"Right back atcha, so again I ask, why are you here, since I know it's not just to visit with me."

Taylor stood up and walked back over to the stove, picking up the white spatula to stir her scrambled eggs.

"How do you know I wasn't just coming to visit?", Haley said looking at her sister suspiciously.

"Because you're my sister and I know you. You have that look in your eyes."

"What look?"

"The I'm-here-to-tell-you-something look.", Taylor stated taking out two plates from the cabinet besides her.

"I do not", Haley defended, throwing on a pout.

"You totally do, now why don't we talk about it over breakfast, sound good?"

Nodding and deciding to let the subject of her having a look go, Haley got up to help make her plate and pull out some juice.

"So, what's going on?", Taylor asked again, stuffing a forkful of food in her mouth.

Sighing Haley knew she needed to get this out, so she put down her fork and prepared herself to spill. This was a secret kept so desperately hidden over the years and Taylor would now be the only other person to know.

"Okay, but you've got to promise not tell."

"I won't I swear. Scouts honor." Taylor held her hand over her heart smiling.

"I'm serious Tay not a word", Haley warned.

"Look I swear okay so just get on with it already."

Taking a deep breath, Haley nervously bit on her lower lip as she began to recall that one past moment that broke her heart into a million pieces.

-Flashback-

Haley tapped her fingers against the window sill anxiously. It was now dark and pouring outside. She watched the rain slide down the musty glass as she awaited Nathan's arrival. They had been going out for months now; they decided in high school--their senior year more specifically, that they had feelings for each other-- feelings that were more than just friends. It started off with a couple of romantic dates, nothing too big and not too many since they were already friends and known each other for most of their lives so the factor of getting to know each other was already acquired.

As time moved on they got more serious. The need to see each other every day took it's toll and Haley even allowed herself to venture as far as sleeping with him.

Wiping the tears that had been flowing like the rain outside, from her eyes, she stared around helplessly. She couldn't understand how she got herself in this situation. She had let the wings of love lift her up and carry her only to have them drop her in the end. Something had happened to her that she thought would never happen in this lifetime or any other. 'Thats probably why this happened to her', she thought. For not believing.

It all started when Nathan got her pregnant and though fearful at first she had become joyed at the thought of having a baby, much less Nathan's. But fear and regret soon seeped it's way back into her mind and the realization of losing not only her, but Nathan's future as well plagued her heart. That did not stop her however, from telling Nathan about the baby and at first he was a little upset, but when Haley heard his speech to Duke University, tears of love fell from her eyes. Whatever he was doing, he would do with his family. Haley remembered those words and for days cried tears of joy at how good of a man he was.

Then Dan appeared, and those tears stopped and brought on new ones; tears of anger and hate. He had told her that she was ruining Nathan's future and shot at the big leagues. A baby would only make things worse--he told her, and that he would just wake up every morning full of hate and wondering of what could have been. It hurt Haley for him to tell her that due to the truth in his words, but it didn't stop her choice about the baby none the less.

So Dan Scott's plan of scaring her out of having the baby failed and he took deeper desperate measures.

"I swear to you Haley, and I swear on my life if you do not abort that baby I will kill each and every family member you have and no one will know, why? Because I'm the mayor I can do anything I want when I want too. And then you'll be all alone, not even Nathan will want to be with you when I'm done", Dan threatened.

But Haley didn't believe it and just brushed it off as another ploy to try to scare her out of having the baby. But when her cousin, Daniel who had been visiting for the summer, came up missing, she found him at Dan's side a knife ready in his hand about to slit his throat. Sobbing Haley begged and pleaded saying she would do anything if he would just let him go.

"You see this Haley? This is what will happen if you don't do what I told you and not just to him but to the rest of your family."

Reluctantly Haley agreed, she would do anything to keep her family safe... even if it meant giving up something she loved. After that day, next day to follow to be exact, she went to the abortion clinic-- accompanied by Dan Scott of course and did what broke who she was and lost what would never be forgotten.

That was the whole reason she was calling Nathan over at this very moment, but not to tell him about the abortion, no she couldn't, he could not know what was going on. For some reason she was angry at him, why? She didn't know. It wasn't his fault but just the mention of his name made her cringe.

Hearing a slight tap, she was brought out of her thoughts as she turned to see a soaked Nathan standing in the doorway, a worried look on his face.

"Haley? What's a matter? I came over as fast as I could... why are you crying?", he said running towards her helpless frame sitting by the window. She held up her hand to stop him though and he pulled back as he was just about to encase her into his arms.

"W-what's a matter?"

Haley stood silently, sliding her body away from his and to the doorway.

"Hales?"

Wiping her red eyes, she looked up at the sound of Nathan's voice as he slowly approached her.

"Don't touch me."

"Hal-"

"Just don't touch me Nathan!", she screamed backing against the wall. Nathan stopped mid walk with a hurt look on his face.

"What's wrong?", he whispered, sadness covering his eyes.

Shaking her head, Haley looked to the ground, focusing on anything but his eyes. She couldn't look at him, not when what she was about to tell him was going to break his heart.

"I lost the baby, Nathan. It's gone."

Gasping in suprise, Nathan stepped back, fear and confusion clouding his beautiful features. He was still so handsome even to this day his body still did him justice and Haley mentally kicked herself for thinking these thoughts at this moment.

"H-How?", was all Nathan could get out, swallowing the lump in his throat.

"I don't know. I went to the doctor's and they said I just lost it", Haley lied, peeking up at Nathan's face only to look back down as tears fell from his eyes.

"That-that can't be, you were fine. No it's impossible, it couldn't happen!" Nathan pleaded dropping to his knees and putting his head in his hands. A moment later he lifted his face up with sadness in his eyes which soon turned to anger.

"Whats a matter with you!", he yelled standing up on both feet and walking towards her.

"You're so calm! You have me come over here just to tell me were losing our baby and you're calm!"

Haley couldn't take it anymore, tears were now spilling from her eyes as she stormed the rest of the way up to him.

"Look at my face Nathan! Look at it! Does it seem calm to you!? No, it's ugly and it's red and it's tired from crying the whole day!" Haley closed her eyes willing herself to calm her mind and easily lost temper.

Nathan's face softened and moved towards Haley, but she stopped him

"Don't. Just go Nathan."

"Bu-"

"Just go!", She screamed, wiping her eyes.

"I don't love you anymore, leave me alone."

Those words stung Nathan like a poison arrow going straight through his heart. His face remained blank as he backed up towards the entrance of her bedroom, but Haley knew that he was really hurting.

He turned around and when he was nearly all the way out stopped and once more turned back to Haley.

"I still love you", he whispered, one lonely tear falling from his eye as turned back around and made his way out; out of her house and of her life... forever.

-End of Flashback-

"Wow." Taylor breathed, taking it all in. Haley just shook her head and sighed.

"And you never told Nathan the truth about what happened?"

"I couldn't Tay... if he found out who knows what he would of done."

Taylor nodded in understanding, she knew the Scott's had a temper especially when it came to the ones they loved.

"So you never seen him again after that?"

Shaking her head sadly, Haley laid her chin on her hands.

"I felt like I couldn't, not after what I said too him... and what I did."

Taylor smiled sadly at her sister. She knew something had went on, but she didn't know it was this bad.

"Their coming down you know."

"Who?"

"Lucas and Nathan." At hearing those names, Haley's head shot up.

"When?"

"When what?"

Both girls jumped at the voice and turned to see Lucas in the hallway... with Nathan right besides him.

"Now." Taylor replied looking at Haley akwardly. Haley swore under her breath smiling tightly at her sister.

"Oh, well thank you for the heads up Taylor."

--------------------

There we go and yes we have finally gotten to what happened between Nathan and Haley! R&R!!!


	4. Facing Fears

Hey guys here is chapter four! Hope you enjoy!

-------------------

"I cannot believe you Taylor!"

"What?" Taylor said shrugging her shoulders. Haley shook her head in frustration, running her hands through her deep blonde curls.

"You know what! Not telling me that Nathan and Lucas were coming today!."

"I didn't know! Sheesh, they told me they'd be here Friday."

Haley's eyes bulged as she turned away from her sister. They were now in the dinning room that Haley had drug the both of them to immediately after Lucas and Nathan had shown up in the doorway.

"Unbelievable! Today IS Friday Taylor! Geez do you live in like some box away from time and reality?", Haley asked, now sitting on the black leather couch that was left to Taylor with the house, her head in her hands.

"Oh. Well like I said before, I have a job now."

"A lot of people have jobs Tay, but they still know what day it is! Where the hell do you work? In a freakin' detention center away from all of light!" Haley's voice was now rising, as she stood up and decided to pace the room to calm down her temper and rapidly beating heart.

Huffing, Taylor put her hands on her hips.

"I work in a bar, GRAVEYARD shift so yeah most of the time I'm away from light and TIME."

Sighing Haley looked at the bare cream colored wall. 'I hate my life.'

Taylor just rolled her eyes, turning towards the entrance way about to leave when Haley stopped her.

"Wait, where are you going!?"

"To take a shower and get dressed, duh."

"B-But what about me? You're just gona leave me here alone with those too?" Haley asked frantically.

"Gosh what's your problem, just go out there and talk to them, they've been like your best friends for life."

"I can't do that! Uh hello did you not just here what happened between me and Nathan!", Haley screamed throwing her hands up into the air.

"Well then hang out with Lucas! As far as I know you guys are still good right? Right", Taylor said. She smiled innocently at Haley before exiting the room and heading upstairs to her shower.

'Dammit okay, calm down Haley. Just go out there, act normal and try not look like an idiot.'

Taking a deep breath-which she as well did often in nervous situations, she peeked around the corner of the dinning room wall, staring into the hall. Seeing the coast clear as no one was in the empty hallways, she tiptoed towards the kitchen door. 'Okay Haley, the time is now. You can do it. Got to face your fears sometime.' Opening her eyes that she had closed when she reached the door, Haley gently pushed on the wooden object peering inside. Not being able to see anything she stepped in... only to find Lucas alone, sitting in a chair with his feet propped up on the tabel, knawing on an apple.

"Haley!", he greeted, getting up and walking towards the small blonde. He enveloped her in a soft hug.

"Luke, hey." Haley sighed with relief, Nathan seemed to be nowhere in sight. Letting her go, Lucas stood back smiling.

"Aww I missed ya buddy. How are you doing?"

"I'm pretty good, not too good, but good enough", Haley replied starring around akwardly.

"That's great. Me? I've been fine, got a job as a writer."

Smiling Haley nodded, "I know, I have all your books and besides you told me that on the phone a few months back."

"I did?"

Haley nodded.

"Oh, well I've told so many people I've forgotten who knows", Lucas said rubbing the back of his head, he then sat back down in his chair, motioning for Haley to sit in his lap--this was not weird to them, it was something they did often as being such close friends.

Haley obliged, sitting comfortably on Lucas' legs as she laid her head on his shoulders.

"So, any new girlfriends lately?"

Chuckling Lucas shook his head.

"Some here and there, but nothing serious. What about you Hales? Any new men in your life?"

Shaking her head as well, Haley looked up to Lucas' face.

"No, but I made two new friends, well I made lots of new friends, but their the only close friends I've made."

Smiling Lucas nodded.

"Not replacing me I hope."

Grinning, Haley threw her arms around his shoulders.

"Oh no, no one could ever replace you Mr. Scott."

Laughing the two held another brief hug. Hearing his cellphone ring, Lucas sighed, digging into his back pocket to retrieve the small item. Getting up off of his lap, Haley signaled that she'd leave him to talk on his cell phone privately. Lucas grabbed on to her arm though, stopping her.

"Nathan's outside."

Nodding, Haley shared a small smile with him, knowing he knew she needed to see him.

After a few minutes, she wandered out of the kitchen, taking her time to reach the front door.  
She was scared, who could blame her? She hadn't seen nor talked to Nathan in seven years and that was a long time ago.

Opening the front door, she quietly closed it behind her, finding Nathan sitting on the last two steps of the house. He was looking at his shoes and Haley was sure he didn't hear her come out.

"Nathan?", she called , barely putting her hand on his shoulder. He jumped slightly, but then his eyes turned cold and he again focused his attention back on the ground. Sighing Haley knew she deserved this treatment, after all she was the cause of it.

"Nathan", she said again, but still no answer.

"Nathan please talk to me. Please don't ignore me", Haley begged.

Turning around sharply, Nathan stood up pushing Haley's hand off of his shoulder. This allowed her take a better glimpse at him. He was different from when she last seen him. As well , his own style had changed too. His dark spikes were no longer standing as his short hair laid flat on his head. His face had aged too, going from the adolescent teenage look to the that of a man. She also realized his body was much toner. She was able to see this due to the tight shirts that encased his muscles and partially baggy jeans that he now wore instead of the three sizes too large collared t-shirts and pants he had worn in previous years.

"You mean don't ignore me like you did too me all those years ago!", he raged, glaring at the small girl in front of him.

"Nathan it's not like that!"

"Then what is it like Haley? Hmmm? First you tell me we lost our baby then you push me away when we BOTH needed it the most, ignoring me, dodging all my attempts to talk to you, and now all the sudden after seven years you want to talk again!? I don't think so, It doesn't work like that!", he yelled storming past her and getting into a silver SUV, before speeding off down the street.

Haley looked to the ground, no emotions playing on her face as tears leaked from her eyes. She wasn't prepared to go through this today... she wasn't prepared to go through this at all.

Hearing footsteps, she turned back to the front door to spot Lucas descending the small steps,  
a sad look on his face. He pulled Haley to his chest and placed his chin on her head as she sobbed into his shirt.

Finally calming down and drying her eyes, Haley leaned back a little to look up into Lucas' eyes.

"Thanks for being here for me Luke. You're a good a friend."

Lucas smiled.

Even though her relationship with Nathan had been damaged and more importantly destroyed, it did not effect her and Lucas. He had promised no matter what happened between her and his brother she would always be his friend.

-Flashback-

Haley slammed her car door, walking up to the familiar place she had come to love--Karen's Cafe, and entered through the glass doors hearing the small bell ding above pointing out her arrival. Turning around, Lucas grinned as he spotted her walking towards him.

Haley was nervous. She knew that Lucas knew her and his brother had gotten into a fight and were not on speaking terms much less paying attention to each other. She wondered if this would affect the relationship between them.

Biting her bottom lip nervously, Haley stopped in front of him looking at his face shyly.

Sensing her discomfort, Lucas smiled and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"Hey buddy." At hearing him say those words, Haley knew he wasn't against her and leaned into his side, giving him a small hug.

"H-hey, I didn't know if you wanted to talk to me still."

Confused, Lucas shook his head.

"Why?"

"Because...", Haley began, but Lucas nodded his head, cutting her off.

"Ah... I see, because you and Nathan are fighting, right?"

Haley nodded, and Lucas sighed, retracting his arm from around her shoulder. Haley looked at him scared, worried that she'd upset him in some way, but Lucas grabbed on to her shoulders, turning all the way around in his stool and moved Haley in front of him so they were face to face.

"Listen Haley. No matter what happens between you and my brother, I promise I always be your friend, okay? I promise."

Nodding Haley smiled as a tear fell down her cheek. Lucas lifted his hand to her face, wiping it away with his thumb as encased her into a hug.

"I promise Haley."

-End of Flashback-

Pulling away, Haley looked towards the street Nathan's car had turned onto.

"So I guess your ride left you."

"Yeah I guess so", Lucas chuckled.

"Where are you staying? I could take you back?", Haley offered, pointing towards her midnight blue eclipse.

"Actually... I thought maybe me and you could hangout?" Lucas said a hopeful smile on his face.

"Oh, of course. Wait, I have a great idea! I'll take you back to the house and you can meet my two friends, the ones I was talking about."

Lucas nodded.

"Sounds like a great idea."

-----------------------

thank you for your feedback you know the drill, read and review!


	5. The Old and The New

Hey everyone, thanks for the feedback! You guys are awesome. So let's now venture into chapter 5! 

-----

Haley pulled up to the front of a huge two story house alligned with golden bars preventing any unknown entrance and cut the engine

"So, here we are. The Davis estate", she said as she unbuckled her seat belt and opened the door to her car. Lucas did the same, staring in awe at the huge building that stood before him.

"Are you sure this is a house? It looks more like a mansion!"

Chuckeling, Haley linked arms with her best friend as they made their way to the entrance.

"It's big I know, but it keeps the Davis' happy and more importantly, Brooke."

Walking up to the front door, they stopped short a few feet as Haley rung the doorbell. She tapped her fingers lightly on her jean clad thighs waiting patiently for someone to answer.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" Brooke's face now appeared behind the suddenly opened doorway. Startled out of his observing, Lucas turned his head sharply towards the brunette's voice.

"Tutorgirl bringing over her hot date? Hmm?", Brooke said wiggling her eyebrows and looking Lucas over appreciatively.

"No, no, you got it all wrong Brooke. Lucas is my bestfriend not my boyfriend", Haley replied quickly hoping to rid the discomfort at her words immediately.

Shrugging Brooke stepped aside.

"Sure, whatever you say", she smirked.

Rolling her eyes, Haley proceeded through the doory way with Lucas in tow as she lead the way into the living room. Seeing a concentrated Peyton scribbling ferociously on a pad--probably drawing, she cleared her throat so as not to scare the light blonde.

Looking up, Peyton smiled.

"Hey-"

She stopped in mid sentence, looking in Lucas' direction with wide eyes, her mouth hanging open.

"Oh my god! Luke!?", she shrilled, flying off the sofa.

"Peyton." Lucas said, a smile playing on his lips as he held his arms open which she joyfully took.

Brooke walked up behind Haley who had a suprised look her face and scrunched up her nose.

"What's going on?", she asked, pointing towards the blonde couple who were now pulled apart and laughing.

"I have no idea."

"Why is your boyfriend hugging Peyton?"

Haley rolled her eyes again, giving Brooke an exasperated glare.

"I told you that's not my boyfriend Brooke, just a friend." Haley flung her hands in the air, aggravated at the dark haired girl's statement.

Brooke smiled.

"Whatever you say."

Sighing Haley turned back to Lucas and Peyton, putting her hands on her hips.

"Ahem." Looking towards an expectant looking Haley, Luke shook his head.

"Sorry Hales, let me explain. Peyton and I met in highschool--we're actually really good friends ourselves."

"Oh, wow I had no idea", Haley said smiling at the two.

"I can't believe you never mentioned me Luke!" Peyton said, swatting his arm.

"Well... you, I-"

"What?"

"You... Haley!", he yelled turning towards her, pointing accusingly.

"How come you never mentioned me!?"

"I did! Peyton!?" Haley retorted, looking at her blonde friend with unbelievable eyes.

"What!?"

"You never told me you knew a Lucas, even after I told you my bestfriend was a Lucas!"

"I didn't know it was the same person!", Peyton yelled back, throwing her hands in the air.

Chuckling, Brooke stepped in between the three.

"Okay, Okay calm down fight club."

Smiling Haley looked at Brooke.

"Sorry, it's just so overwhelming to know that they new each other before and we never met."

Peyton nodded in agreement.

"Yeah they're right. I'm sorry, wish I would of told ya Hales--you too Peyton", Lucas added a sheepish grin on his face.

"It's all right", Haley replied leaning on his shoulder.

"Yeah Luke, we still love you." Peyton put her hand on his other shoulder and smiled.

"Okay, now that we have that cleared up, how about you stay for dinner Lucas? My treat because tonight I am cooking my special orange chicken and carribean rice that I learned from my very own professional chef", Brooke said clapping her hands together.

"Yeah Luke stay for dinner."

"Hey I'm fine with that. I'll take free food anyday!" Laughing and rolling their eyes, Peyton,  
Brooke, and Haley said in unison, "Boys!"

------

"Mmm this is really good Brooke", Lucas said through a mouth full of food as he took a sip from his wine.

"Well of course, I am the infamous B.Davis."

"This stuff is gross", Peyton whined, lifting the fork full of rice up to her eyes to investigate the eery black substance that was mixed in.

"P.Sawyer there are starving kids in China!"

"Well then here, give it to them", she said, pushing her plate forward.

Haley leaned back in her chair, grinning in amusement.

"I think it's great!"

"You would Lucas." Peyton replied, downing her whole glass of wine and going for a refill. That's pretty much how things swayed the rest of the night as the four talked and laughed, exchanging a few of the many stories of their life.

-------------------

Later that night after a very delicous dinner or disgusting--to the certain, Haley walked Lucas to the door.

"So are you staying here?", he asked.

"Yeah, the three of us decided to come down and spend the summer out here."

"Ah, thats kool--but wait... why did you knock then?"

Haley shrugged.

"I don't know, I guess It's because it's not my place and I still feel uncomfortable just walking in."

Lucas chuckled, bringing Haley into an embrace.

"Ah, I miss ya buddy. We need to hang out more."

Haley moved her head up and down in agreement.

"We do."

"So... you and Nathan?"

"What about me and Nathan?"

Now it was Lucas turn to shrug.

"Well... you guys can't fight forever. You could ignore each other like the plague, but come on now. I don't have a single childhood memory without the three of us... are you really gona let that go so easily?"

Haley sighed, looking to the ground.

"I know Lucas... but he won't talk to me and I feel bad enough, I don't want to make him angrier than he has been."

"Listen, I'll tell you what. I'll talk to Nathan for you, try to see if I can get him to attempt to work things out between you too, because seriously you've known each other too long to just disappear from eachothers lives more than you already have", Lucas finished looking at Haley sympathetically.

"Thank you Luke", Haley replied, a doleful smile on her face.

"No problem and hey if at any time you want to come over and talk to him or hell if you want to talk to me, just come to the beach house, that's where we're staying."

Nodding Haley gave Lucas one more small hug as Brooke and Peyton walked up from behind them.

"It was nice too see you again Luke", Peyton said giving him a hug.

"Yeah it was nice to meet you blondie, come back soon", Brooke put in smirking.

Waving goodbye, Lucas hopped into the awaiting cab that he insisted on taking since it was dark and he didn't want to bother having Haley or the others take him home since he'd known they had a long day--well Haley atleast.

"So tutorgirl, how come you didn't kiss your boyfriend goodnight?", Brooke asked, shutting the door.

Rolling her eyes for about the millionth time that night, Haley sighed raking her hands through her hair.

"I told you already, Lucas is NOT my boyfriend he IS my bestfriend. And why do you keep implying that he's my man?"

"Because you said he was."

"When?" Haley shrieked, looking at Brooke incredously.

"Uh, when you were telling us about him and that other boy.. his brother was it?"

"Brooke I think you got the two confused, Nathan the DARK haired guy is the one that I was in a relationship with, Lucas is just the friend."

"I don't remember it that way", Brooke protested, looking at her nails.

"Well then you were either high or not paying attention cuz that is the way I explained it", Haley huffed. They were now back in the living room, stretched out on the three couches.

"She's right Brooke, she did say that."

"Oh how do you know? You couldn't even put two and two together about you both knowing Lucas", Brooke shot defiantly.

"Hey that was not my fault okay. I didn't know they were one in the same, so ha", Peyton defended sticking out her tongue.

"Fine whatever, so then where is this 'Nathan' that you say you were with?"

"We got into a fight so we're not really on speaking terms remember? Oh wait scratch that, you couldn't even remember I was with him", Haley said smirking and then laughing along with Peyton.

"Yeah, yeah, you guys make your jokes, but I think it's time for me to head to bed. Don't want to lose my much needy beauty sleep, ya know?" Brooke said, stretching and standing up.

"Oh no, that would be a crime." Peyton and Haley chuckled as Brooke rolled her eyes heading for the stairs.

"G'night!", she called down.

"Night", the last two replied in unison.

"Well, I guess we better crash too, besides knowing Brooke I'm gona have a long day tomorrow, she just has to hit every store in town", Peyton said through a yawn.

Agreeing, Haley and Peyton lazily strode upstairs.

"So what are you going to do tomorrow?"

"I think I'm gona see a friend... again", Haley replied. She was going to attempt to again try to talk to Nathan. She just hoped Lucas would come through.

------------------------

Hey everyone sorry this chapter isnt so good and I was going to have the talk with Nathan in there but it's late and I'm tired so it'll be up next chapter. Thanks, R&R!!


	6. Facing Nathan

Thank you for all who gave reviews. Enjoy! 

-------------------

Haley took a deep breath before knocking on the oakwood door. She was standing on the front steps of the beach house which the Scott brothers were currently occupying. To tell you the truth she had been fighting a battle with her head all day. Part of her so _desperately _wanted to just come here and get this over with so she could _maybe_ rekindle her relationship with Nathan. But another, the much deeper part, was trying so hard to avoid this situation because she knew she wasn't ready to face it quite yet.

The door opened as a shirtless Lucas emerged.

"Hey, sorry is this a bad time cuz I can go..."

"No, it's fine Hales I just woke up, come on in." Lucas waved his hands across the doorway as Haley smiled and stepped through. She noted the faint scent of pine in the air and closed her eyes, inhaling it completely. For this reason she always loved coming to the beach house, the smell of the wood was just so wonderful.

"So, would you like something to eat?", Lucas asked heading in to the kitchen as he grabbed a box of ceral from the cabinet.

"Why? Are you gona cook me ceral?", Haley joked, grinning.

"Hell yeah, haven't you heard? I'm an expert in the art of making ceral."

Laughing, Haley rolled her eyes.

"Anyways, no thank you. I came here to talk to Nathan actually... which reminds me, did you talk to him? Please tell me you did?"

Lucas sighed.

"I did, but I'm not sure if it got through to him."

**-Flashback-**

"Hey little brother", Lucas said standing in the doorway of Nathan's room, peeking inside to find the raven haired man laying on his bed and staring at the ceiling.

"Can I come in?"

Getting no reply he stepped in further, stopping at the edge of the bed.

"So, about you and Haley-"

"Jut go away Lucas", Nathan spat, still not diverting his eyes from the roof.

Sighing, Lucas took a seat at the end of his bed.

"Listen Nathan, I know what she did was bad, but just talk to her, please? You guys have been friends way too long to avoid eachother forever."

Nathan's eyes darted to his brother's head and glared.

"How do you know? You don't even know what went on between us."

"I know that, but-"

"But nothing Lucas, you don't know anything so stay out of this and mind your own damn buisness!", Nathan growled again returning his attention to the ceiling.

"Okay you know what look, I tried to be civil with you and actually talk but it seems you can't do that so I'm telling you this-- if you hurt Haley, I swear you're gona regret it, she's too good of a person to be treated like an ass. You're not hurting anybody more than yourself in this Nate because you know as well as I do that you need to talk to her."

Nathan remained stilent and looked at his brother's face as he retreated towards the door, turning around only once more to give him a warning look before exiting and leaving him with those words.

**-End of Flashback-**

"Oh great, so he still doesn't want to talk to me?"

"Look I don't know, but it's worth a try Hales, he's just hurt he'll come out of it", Lucas replied dipping his spoon into the now settled combination of ceral and milk.

"Okay fine, where is he?", Haley gave in, shaking her head. She had a feeling things weren't going to go well.

"In there", Lucas pointed towards a door on the left as the sound of his munching on ceral wisped through the room. Heading towards the door, she stopped as soon as she reached it and put her hand on the knob, only pausing a second before tapping lightly. Getting no answer she tapped again but got the same result. Turning the handle, she opened the door slightly. She saw a dresser in the far left corner and another door-- to what she guessed was the bathroom, that stood open. Pushing further, she looked around to find an empty bed--which was previously occupied due to the ruffled sheets, as she paced silently.

Hearing the sounds of water runnging rapidly she realized the shower was on, but as soon as she realized that, it shut off and she could hear the distinct padding of feet. She was startled to find a very wet Nathan preceed out of the bathroom with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist with droplets of water pooling from his hair, splashing onto his chest before making a path down his hardened abs to dip into his belly button. She inhaled sharply at the sensations she felt running through her own body at seeing him like this and her resolve was steadily breaking.

He halted in his steps upon seeing her and she watched as his face softened then turned cold in an instance.

"What are you doing here?"

Haley stuttered not knowing what to say.

"W-Well, I just th-thought that maybe we could t-talk."

Shaking his head in disgust, Nathan walked to his dresser pulling out an all white shirt and some shorts.

"Now you want to talk. Just great."

"Nathan please, I'm sorry about before when I pushed you away just please let me explain."

"Explain what Haley? How you managed to to stomp on my heart when it was already crumbling!?", he yelled now facing her. She shook her head and turned around, tears slowly leaking from her eyes. At seeing this, Nathan instantely softened. He proceeded toward the bathroom, shutting the door slightly to slip on his clothes as he again appeared from the bathroom and made his way over to a sobbing Haley. He lightly placed his hands on her shoulder causing her to tense and cower from his touch and he immediately felt guilty about being so mean to her. Lucas was right, he was hurting himself just as much as Haley.

"Hey, it's okay Hales, please calm down I'll listen, I promise."

Turning to face him she shook her head.

"I don't want you to talk to me just because you want me to shut up."

Touching her face lovingly, Nathan sighed.

"I want to listen, I do... I'm just angry and confused."

"Then let me explain Nathan. I never meant to push you away, that night I-I was hurt and angry at my self and I was so scared Nathan that I didn't know what to do", Haley spoke softly, tears still falling from her broken eyes.

"But why did you push me away? If you didn't love me why didn't you tell me?"

"No Nathan it's not like that", Haley shook her head ferociously.

"I do still love you, I lied because Nathan I lost our child and I thought you would be mad and hate me."

"Haley", Nathan said with a soft expression and a tender look in his eyes.

"I could never hate you, never... I was upset to tell you the truth, but I would never hate you."

Haley sobbed as the words left his mouth and she fell into his chest. She wasn't just sobbing at the sadness of the situation she was sobbing for lying to him yet again and _not_ being able to tell the truth. Hours later, Haley was lying on Nathan's bed, her head laying on his chest, as her tears had finally come to a stop and she was now calmy staring into the darkened room.

Getting up slowly Nathan laid her head on his pillow as he went for the door, but just as he was about to reach it, Haley's voice stopped him.

"Nathan, can I stay with you tonight?"

Looking back towards the tiny girl, he gave a small smile before shutting the door.

--------------------------

There you go read and review! A happy ending for now, but theres still alot more to come for Naley as there journey into one another's heart is still far from being over...


	7. Who we are

"Hey, there you are. I thought the two of you killed eachother", Lucas joked as Haley appeared from Nathan's room the next morning. He had watched Haley go in the afternoon before and heard the yelling that was emanating from the room, but he never saw her come back out.

"Haha very funny", Haley said coming to stand next to the hungry man who was suprisingly cooking today.

"So I take it the two of you made up?"

"Well... not really. We're no longer avoiding each other, but we're still not tight either."

"Aw, well you guys will get there, just need some time. You want some breakfast?", Lucas asked, flipping over a now golden brown french toast.

"Nope, I gotta get going. Brooke and Peyton are gona kill me. They probably think I'm lying in a gutter somewhere. How about a rain check?", the blonde suggested, yawning and stretching out her arms.

"Yeah, I'll hold you to it."

"Alright well, I should get going. I'll catch ya later Luke."

Haley smiled and gave him a small hug.

"And tell Nathan I'll see him later. He's sleeping and I don't want to disturb him."

"Will do", Lucas smiled, waving as Haley made her way out of the beach house and into her car.

"Tutorgirl! There you are! We have been worried sick, where've you been?", Brooke shrieked as Haley entered through the front door.

"Sorry Brooke, I was at Lucas', needed to talk to Nahtan, ended up staying the night."

Brooke sighed dramatically and put her hands on her hips.

"Do you not know how to use a cellphone? There is such a thing as calling you know."

Rolling her eyes, Haley pushed past the brunette, walking into the kitchen to grab a bottle of gatorade and made her way in the living room towards the couch.

"Hey, we are not finished here", Brooke said following Haley into the living area.

"What's going on?" Peyton's face appeared from the doorway, now coming to stand in the middle of the room.

"P.Sawyer, tutorgirl has returned", Brooke informed, pointing towards a now spread out Haley.

"Geez, okay Brooke, I forgot to call", Haley admitted closing her eyes in an attempt at relaxation. To her displeasure Brooke began talking again.

"Where have you been this whole time?"

"I went to talk to Nathan remember? I told you that I was gong to talk to him."

"Yeah, but you didn't say you were going to be there the whole day plus night", Brooke put in, giving Haley an expectant look. Peyton who had been watching the whole interaction was now seated in the love seat, smiling in amusement.

"I didn't know", Haley replied shortly.

Brooke shook her head and folded her arms.

"Well did you atleast get make up sex?"

"Brooke!", Peyton called incredously at the brown-haired girl. She could not believe she asked that--but then again, this _was_ Brooke Davis.

"What? Something had to of happened, she was gone the whole night."

Grinning Haley shook her head.

"Nothing happened Brooke. We just talked and fell asleep together, that's it."

Brooke's mouth became agap as she looked unbelievably at Haley's face.

"I cannot believe you guys didn't even have sex. What planet are you from?"

Haley ignored the girl's comment, rolling over and placing her hands under her head in place of a pillow.

"I think we should let her sleep, she looks really tired Brooke", Peyton said, standing up and walking towards her.

"But she said she fell asleep with him so she shouldn't be tired which means she's lying and something did happen", Brooke rambled on as Peyton pulled her up and pushed her out of the living room, nodding.

"Sure."

----

Haley awoke to find herself on the couch as the days events flooded back into her mind. She remembered Brooke pestering her before she fell asleep and she chuckled at her motheryly friend. Looking towards the window, she could see the sun's rays going down over the mountains. Getting up, she trudged into the kitchen. Brooke had her nose buried in a magazine and Peyton was drawing a picture as they both ate the apparent dinner that was in front of them.

"Haley hey", Peyton said looking up and smiling. Haley raised her hand, heading for the food.

"There's some roasted chicken and mashed potatoes. Grab a plate and come here and have a seat."

Haley did just that and sat down opposite of Peyton and Brooke.

"So Haley, ready to admit you had sex now?", Brooke asked not looking away from her magazine.

"We didn't have sex Brooke", she replied, sighing in annoyance.

"You expect me to believe you spent the whole night over there not to mention came home tired and you didn't have sex?"

"That's right."

"Then what happened?"

"Yeah did you guys get back together?", Peyton asked.

"Not exactly."

**-Flashback-**

As the early rays of the morning slowly poured into the darkended room, engulfing tiny spots into light minute by minute, Haley popped open her eyes in attempt to block the sun from hitting her face. She snuck a glance at Nathan and seeing as how he didn't seem to be awake, she gently lifted her body off of his chest as to not wake his sleeping figure beside her.

"What's wrong?"

Well, she tried.

Turning around she looked into Nathan's sleepy face, smiling slightly.

"Nothing, just thought I'd sit up for a bit." Nodding his head, he preceeded to close his eyes when Haley's voice called out his name.

"Nathan?" He glanced at her and could tell by the look she was sporting that something was on her mind.

"Yeah?"

"What are we?" She asked nervously, biting her lip and and looking down at her hands.

She didn't hear anything come from him for awhile so she looked back at his face to see him deep in thought.

"I-I don't know", he finally answered, looking at her in confusion.

"Friends maybe?"

"Maybe."

"What... what about the way we were?" Nathan shook his head sadly.

"I-I can't Haley--atleast not right now..."

Nodding her head in understanding, Haley looked towards the window staring at the beautiful sunrise appearing from over the mountains.

"Maybe one day though." Haley turned at the sound of his voice and was somewhat relieved at his declaration. She wished they could so desperately go back to the way things were without all the crap, but she knew that it could not just happen and it would if anything take time to get back to that point agian. Laying her head back down on the pillow, she turned to give Nathan another glance and found he was dozing off to sleep and she smiled... a possible chance was better than no chance at all.

**-End of Flashback-**

"Well that sucks!", Brooke said, shutting the magazine.

"Yeah, are you okay Haley?"

Haley smiled at Peyton's sympathy and nodded.

"I'm fine, not anything I didn't deserve."

"What are you talking about tutorgirl? You're the best and if this 'Nathan Scoott' can't see that then he isn't worth it anyway", Brooke retorted, giving her friend a genuine smile.

"Thanks guys, but I'm fine really. So moving on, what are you're plans for tonight?"

"Well actually Tree Hill is having their annual Carolina Carnival and we thought it'd fun if the three of us went together", Peyton said, looking at the blonde's reaction.

"Yeah tutorgirl, you could even bring Nathan or Lucas if you want."

"Oh totally, I bet Lucas would love to come, speaking of that I think I'll give him a call right now." Peyton stood up and headed out of the kitchen to retrieve her cellphone.

"Well hell, it looks like I'm gona have to find me a hot stud to even it up", Brooke stated nodding her head in affirmative. Haley playfully rolled her eyes at the brunette.

"Whatever you say Brooke."

---------------------------

Thanks for your feedback!


	8. Carnival Rides

That night as Haley stood in front of the tall mirror and took in her appearance, her mind wandered back to Nathan's last words_. "Maybe someday though." _To tell you the truth she had been more than a little excited to be going to the carnival tonight in hopes of seeing Nathan as Lucas promised he would try his best to get him there.

"Tutorgirl, you look fabulous", Brooke said, standing back to admire the blonde beauty. To get things going Haley had decided to wear something that would grab attention--Nathan's attention in particular. She had on a V-neck blood red leather top and dark blue jeans with a pair of black heels. Accompanying her attire, her lipstick was a bright shade of red with the smokey shadow look and the blush on her face accented all the right places, giving off a natural yet sophisticated look.

Blushing, she swatted a piece of loose hair out of her eye's line of view. Figuring she'd be on some kind of rides most of the night, she tied her hair up in a bun, only a few strands getting away, escaping to fall loosely next to her head.

"Hey I speak the truth. Now where is P.Sawyer? We need to get going, I mean I've to scout out and have first pick of the guy's there."

Rolling her eyes, Haley chuckled following a swift Brooke out of the room as they made there way downstairs. Waiting patiently next to the door, rapping her fingers lightly on her jeans, Peyton smiled at there arrival.

"Well took you long enough. I thought I was gona have to come up there and drag the both of you down."

Brooke blinked in confusion, looking back to the stairs only to look once more at Peyton.

"I-But.. I th-"

"What?", Peyton asked now entirely confused at the girl's reaction.

"I swear I thought I saw you up in your room a minute ago."

"Brooke I've been down here the whole time. It only took me like two seconds to get ready."

"Yeah I seen here come down here before I even got dressed", Haley added giving Brooke a weird look.

Brooke's mouth slowly opened as she pointed up the stairs.

"Well then who the hell did I see in your room?"

Now confused as well, Haley looked at both of them.

"Brooke, I was down here you couldn't of seen anybody in my room", Peyton cried incredulously.

"Bu-, you know what forget it, let's just go", she said shaking her head agitatedly. Peyton looked to Haley who just shrugged and continued out after Brooke.

----------------------------------

"So where is Lucas suppose to meet us?", Brooke asked. The three of them now stood right outside the entrance, having already got there bands they were now waiting for the two brothers to appear.

"I don't know he just said he'd meet us there so we should see him since I don't think he's already inside", Peyton replied, looking over the heads of the bunches of people milling about trying to get through the line.

"There!" Haley pointed to Lucas who was making his way over to the three girls. Having not seen Nathan following behind, her heart sank. _'He must not be coming.'_

"Luke, good to see ya", Peyton said hugging the blonde man as he gave Brooke a wave and turned towards Haley extending his arms.

"Hey buddy."

"Hey." She took his outstretched hands and gave him a hug, trying so desperately to hide the disappointment on her face. However this was Lucas and he knew what she was thinking just by staring at her face.

"He's coming in a second, just had to take a call."

Smiling Haley nodded.

"Thanks Luke."

"No prob."

A few moments later, Nathan appeared from the crowd that was swamping towards the booth coming to stand next to Haley, giving her a shy glance before nodding his head at the rest of them.

"Guys this is my brother Nathan. Nathan this is Peyton and Brooke", Lucas said pointing to a curly haired blonde and playful looking brunette.

"Damn, tutorgirl you did good. He is so fine!" Peyton bumped Brooke who turned to look at her with a 'what?' face before she realized the situation.

"Oh right. Sorry Haley."

Blushing Haley just nodded her forgivness turning to Nathan, expecting him to be just as red instead finding a smirk. _'Well I guess the sayings true; the more things change, the more they stay the same'_, Haley thought. She remembered Nathan had always been so cocky in Highschool, but since being with her she had started to rub off on him and he wasn't so egotistical, but he still had that side.

"Okay shall we go in." Peyton clapped her hands together and pointed towards the entrance.

"Wait we need to get our wrist bands", Lucas said.

"Ah already taken care of. Youhoo." Brooke waved for the guy behind the booth and he instantly came out, two red braclets in hand. She pointed towards Nathan and Lucas and without hesitance the guy fastened them around there wrists, turning back to a smirking Brooke and smiling shyly before heading back into the booth.

"Wow... that was..."

"I know", Brooke cut off Lucas, giving him a flirtious grin and turning on her heel to enter the carnival. Haley and Peyton followed close behind along with Lucas and Nathan, no one noticing the blonde's jealousy.

Once inside they stopped, looking around at all the events and activies encompassing them.

"Lucas come on, let's ride the roller coaster", Peyton said, snatching onto his arm before dragging the blonde boy through the crowds of people.

"Well, looks like you two are on your own. There's someone with my name on him", Brooke smiled deviously, giving a small wave before wandering off into the crowd herself. Now all that were left was Haley and Nathan and Haley swore she could hear her heart beating a million miles a minute. Even though she had recently been around him she had also left without saying anything to him. Glancing in his direction she seen his hands shoved in his pockets looking around until his eyes met hers.

"So, do you want to go on a ride or something?" Haley asked and Nathan shook his head looking away. She hoped he wasn't mad at her.

"Nah I think I'm just going to walk around." And with that he left leaving a shocked Haley behind. She couldn't believe he just left her here. She thought that they had gotten over the avoiding each other only to now see that she probably brought on the hating each other. Sighing she hung her head walking out into the crowd... alone.

--------

"Tutorgirl, why are you alone?", Brooke yelled over the carnival music and the loud screeches of people, walking up to Haley who was leaning against one of the many random game machines, cotton candy in hand.

Haley shrugged staring off into nothing. She really didn't feel like talking right now.

"Want some cotton candy?", Brooke offered.

"No thanks, I hate pink." Brooke smiled at her friend. She couldn't even eat something colored pink.

"So where is Nathan?"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"I mean I don't know, he just walked off", Haley replied staring down off into space.

Brooke sighed, looking at her friend with warmth in her eyes.

"Hey, you guys are going to get there, I know it."

Haley smiled slightly nodding, but not really believing it.

"Hey Brooke, Haley!"

Both girls turned to see, Peyton walking towards them, Lucas in tow.

"Guys having fun?"

"I'm having a blast, but tutorgirl here", Brooke pointed to Haley, "not so much."

"Where's Nathan?", Peyton asked.

Haley shrugged again, must of been the millionth time that night.

"He left."

"Left?", Lucas drawled.

"Just wandered off into the crowd."

"Without you?" Haley nodded and Lucas sighed, he had an angry expression on his face and he was looking into the crowd.

"I'll be right back", he anounced, walking into strings of people.

-----------------------------------

"Nathan! Hey Nathan!", Lucas called, trying to catchup with the raven haired man. Nathan stopped at Lucas as he approached clearly pissed off.

"What?"

"Don't give me that. Why aren't you with Haley?" Nathan looked at his brother's face, annoyed.

"Just because we talked, doesn't mean I want to hang out with her."

"So you just left her there?" When Nathan didn't reply back he shook his head feverishly.

"Your such a jackass. You know this is probably your LAST chance to get things right with Haley and don't feed me the-you're-mad-at-her crap 'cuz you know as well as I do that despite that fact, you still want to be with her."

Nathan stayed silent looking over his brother's shoulder avioiding Lucas's gaze.

"I'm telling you right now Nathan. If you keep acting like this, you're gona blow things and you'll never get her back. Think about that", Lucas warned backing away from him.

"Think about that."

------------------------

"Did you talk to him!?", Peyton asked impatiently.

Lucas nodded.

"I did."

"And?"

"And that's it." Peyton's smile dropped.

"What is wrong with your brother?"

"I don't know." He put his arms around Peyton's shoulder.

"I don't know."

-------------------------

Haley walked around aimelessly, trying to find anything to occupy herself. She said her adue's to Brooke and Peyton saying she was going to walk around. She spotted the ferris wheel and smiled brightly. She had always loved them every since that one special moment.

**-Flashback-**

"Come on Haley, get in", Nathan said, tugging her hand gently into the seat beside him. He smiled as she immediately tensed and molded her body to his side, hiding her face in his chest. She was afraid of heights, always had been since she was a little girl and now that she was older it only intensified even more.

"It's okay Hales, just breathe."

"Oh sure it's so easy for you to say that, but your not the one whose stuck fifty feet in there air scared to death of heights", she retorted, lifting her head only enough to peak at him with one eye. He chuckled, wrapping his arm around her body allowing her further access to bury herself into his body. The ferris wheel slowly rocked, then lifted, making it's way into the air. Haley gasped, grabbing on to Nathan's jacket, her knuckles so white they could be mistaken for snow. After what felt like ages they stopped--thinking they were safe and could get off the ride now-- Haley popped up only to shriek in fear. They were stopped way up high.

Nathan laughed, grasping on to her shoulders.

"It's okay Hales, I got you."

"Whatever", Haley huffed, not very happy that he was finding her little dilemma amusing.

"Aww don't get mad, I'm sorry, how about I fix that and take your mind off it for you?", he offered, raising his eyebrows.

"And how exactly are you going to do that?"

"Like this", he replied, grabbing her face between his cold hands and tenderly pressing his lips against hers. Haley--now no longer paying attention to her fear-- kissed him back, running her hands through his hair as he hungrily deepened the kiss. He moved from her lips to her neck, sucking in the soft skin and causing a moan to escape her lips. Her hands wandered under his jacket to his button up shirt and she tore it apart, grazing her fingers over his hard abs. This caused Nathan to groan, and he continued the path to her collarbone dipping his tongue into the crevice.

"Ahem", a voice sounded, breaking the two apart as the maching operator looked at them expectantly. It seems that Nathan was indeed right, the whole time she never even felt the ferris wheel kick back into gear and start moving again.

Nathan smirked, turning back to Haley and placing a light kiss on her lips and hopping out of the small cart, extending his hand for Haley to take which she graciously did, smiling.

"See, I told you I'd fix it."

-End of Flashback-

Every since then she loved coming on ferris wheels, her fear no longer evident as she approached the halted ride. The grin fell off her face as she realized she wouldn't have the same experience as before. Still though she needed something to take her mind off of everything around here.

She stepped into the small carriage, placing her hand in the seat next to her as signal to not sit anyone near. When she felt her hand scooted away and the warmth of a body slide in beside her, she gritted her teeth and turned her head sharply towards the intruder.

It was Nathan.

He smiled at her and turned his attention ahead of him avioding her gaze. Dazzled she finally broke out of her gaze and settled back in the carriage as she heard the rumbling of a motor and started to lift into the air.

"Not scared anymore?" At hearing his voice, she turned to look at him and shrugged. Nathan sighed realizing he must of really pissed her off.

"I'm sorry Haley, I didn't mean to do that earlier."

"Then why did you?"

"I just... I just didn't know what to say to you."

"Now you get how I felt", Haley returned and once again turned her head away from him. As she was lost in her thoughts, she felt a hand intwine with hers and she looked up to find Nathan innocently staring away. She was so suprised that this was happening that nothing else mattered. And she realized somthing. She felt as if this was the start of a friendship, _their _friendship... back to eachother's heart.

----------------

Thank you read and review!!!


	9. Author's Note

Hey guys no this is not an update, I'm sorry!:( I'm just letting you know that I've been very busy and I don't see that subsiding anytime soon so I may not update for awhile; how long is awhile? Again sorry I don't know. But I must say for those of you who saw the latest One Tree Hill episode, I was so upset about it! I really hope Naley doesn't end **-sigh-** what is Mark thinking--hopefully its just a storyline of them surpassing anything with their _true love_ because my heart totally broke when Haley said she wanted a divorce and the next weeks episode looks even worse:( . Anyways I'm done ranting now so you guys can get back to your lives lol btw I'm thinking of doing another story when I get through with this one so if anybody has any ideas or would like to request a story done, give me a shout. Thank you!


	10. Friends

Hey guys sorry I've been a little busy lately but I'm back and I've updated, this chapter is kind of long so anyways I hope you guys like!

--------------------------

_**3 Months Later**_

"So, how are you and tutorboy getting along?" Brooke asked, shuffling through the lines of clothes hanging on the metal racks. Her and Haley were currently on a 'fashion statement' mission that Brooke had insisted on doing in pure relaxation. Haley, however, could not see how this was relaxing and she was starting to get exhausted fairly quickly--something that happened alot on the Brooke Davis fashion spree.

"We're okay... We're still not together yet, but atleast we're friends again, that's always good", Haley replied, standing in the front of a tall mirror and holding a dark green top to her chest. It was true, her and Nathan had become friends again. Every since that night at the carnival three months ago they were slowly getting back into each other's lives. Each weekend atleast one day if the other wasn't busy, they would go out and do something fun--preferably conversational--to try to get more than just acqainted with one another. They realized alot had changed in their lives, more than they themselves knew.

"Well if you ask me, you guys should already be on the sex stage."

"Then it's a good thing no one is asking you." Brooke chuckled and came up to stand behind her short blonde friend, peering into the mirror over her shoulder.

"Tutorgirl you have to get that, it looks so awesome on you and Nathan will love it." Brooke winked and walked over to another set of clothes, rummaging throu what was left. Haley smiled at her friend's irresistable fashion-addict, but she had to give the girl props--she did know her clothes.

About an hour later--what seemed like a billion to Haley--she worked up the courage to tell Brooke it was time to go.

"Okay Brooke, I think you've went through everything there is, now let's go."

Brooke pouted, folding her arms over her chest.

"But Haley we're having so much fun."

"Brooke we've been having this 'fun' for three hours and I'm starting to get tired, besides I have to meet Nathan in a couple of hours", Haley informed, watching as the brunette's face turned from a frown to a grin.

"Oh yeah, that's tonight huh? What happened on your guys last date?"

Thankfully to Haley, the two were now headed to the checkout line, a couple of garments in her hand, a whole arm full in Brooke's.

"Nothing, we just went to the lake."

"And?"

**-Flashback-**

The silver Suv pulled up to the faded wood cabin, parking in the shade of the pine trees. Stepping out of the passenger's side, Haley stretched her arms out wide, taking a big sniff of the fresh pine mountain air. Her attention turned to the crystal blue water, surrounded by various trees and she gasped at the beauty of it. Her and Nathan decided they needed a little away time from Tree Hill and when he'd offered to take her up to the cabin in the mountains not far off that his grandfather Royal owned, she'd accepted happily. Not only would they get to relax and actually talk, but she'd get to see the place she missed so dearly.

"So, what do you think?" Nathan asked coming over to stand next to Haley who now had her shoes and socks kicked off, her feet planted into the soft water.

"Beautiful as always", she smiled, shifting her feet on the smooth sand below. Nathan grinned, grabbing her hand and tugged it towards the cabin.

"Come here, I want to show you something."

Stepping out of the water, Haley allowed him to drag her up the slightly sloped hill and through the trees, eventually coming to stand in front of the old oak door of the cabin.

"Close your eyes."

"Nathan--" Nathan put his hand over mouth, smiling.

"Just close 'em Hales." She did as he commanded and he slowly opened the door, leading her in a little ways.

"Okay you can open them."

Haley opened her eyes and gsped the moment she did. Before when they were kids, she had remembered the cabin being old and shabby. The logs that made up the walls were dull and crushed and the furniture was faded and chipped. The carpet had been a gloomy grey and she had wondered how something so trashy looking could be in a beautiful place like this. But now, now the walls were a deep rich brown and it shined off of the sun that emanated through the windows. The furniture had been replaced, no longer were they old beat up tables and couches, now they were a beautiful hand carved red wood coffee tables and a bergundy couch outlined in fine cedar wood. The carpet reflected the couch as it also was a bergundy color and there were multiple paintings hung on the walls, with a couple of animal heads to go with the scenery.

"Oh my god Nathan! What happened to this place!?", Haley shrieked in amazement, the place was so much more beautiful now.

"You like it?"

"Of course I do!"

Laughing at her, again he took her hand into his leading her through the rooms.

"Well, when I got into the NBA, I decided to fix this place up and use it as my get-away spot."

"Wow."

"Yeah and when grandpa Royal handed it to me, I decided it needed cleaning up anyways."

"He gave it to you?" Nathan nodded, not being able to stop the grin that was getting wider on his face at Haley's excitement.

"That is so awesome!"

"Yeah it is, but I have one more thing to show you."

Haley followed him, stopping here and there to run her fingers over a beautiful painting or the expensive marble stands.

"You remember how this place has three rooms right?"

Haley nodded.

"And how we used to go around and pick which room we wanted and pretend it was our own secret world?"

She nodded again.

"Well do you remember which one was yours?"

Haley again nodded and pointed to the door at the end of the hallway they were presently walking dowm. Smiling Nathan came to a halt at the door, placing his hand on the knob. Opening it, he steeped aside to allow her to walk into the room. When she did, her eyes bulged and her mouth dropped open, speechless.

The room--her favourite room--was decorated with sparkling gold stars with a sparkling black background. A huge four poster bed lay against the right wall, long white drapes coming down with white fluffy feathered pillows and a bed spread to match the surroundings.

"Oh.my.god... You remembered!" Haley yelled, flying into his arms. Nathan jumped a little in suprise, chuckling as he hugged Haley back.

"How could I forget?" That day after Nathan had saved Haley and her doll from Chris, she had given him a copy of her book titled, _**'The Lost Land of Princess Zeya', **_and had remembered getting bored and deciding to flip through it. At first he had found it repulsive becase he was a boy, he didn't like dolls much less play with them, but then he realized how much it meant to Haley and decided to just flip through it instead of reading it.

One of the things he did not fail to notice was Haley's obsession over the decorations and had remembered he still had the book an thought it'd be a nice suprise.

"When did you do all this?", Haley asked in awe as she laid down on the soft silk sheets.

"Well, even though I was mad at you, I never completely let you go." Nathan came further into the room and sat down at the end of the bed.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For being so sweet", Haley smiled, burrying her head in the pillows.

Nathan took this oppurtunity to slide up next to her and stealthily snuck his hand up her shirt, gently tickling her stomach.

"Aha, Nathan stop!"

On the contrary, Nathan did not stop, but preceeded to tickle her even more as she burst out into a fit of giggles, trying to push his hand away.

"Nathan ahahaha Nath-"

Nathan smirked, aborting his mission of tickling her to death and turned on his side with his elbow on the bed and his hand supporting his head. He had missed Haley so much and it was nice to hear her laugh again.

**-End of Flashback-**

"Aw, that was sweet of him, it's a shame you didn't have sex on these beautiful sheets you mentioned."

"Brooke!", Haley half yelled, swatting her friend on the arm. Brooke just shrugged and looked away.

"Hey, it's true. So anyways what happened after that?"

"Nothing really, we just talked and had a good time."

"That's hard to believe since you didn't even make out."

Haley rolled her eyes and stepped out of the car, they were now back at the Davis estate, hauling the tons of bags--Brooke's mostly--into the house.

"Sometimes I wonder aout you Brooke, sometimes I wonder."

-----

"Haley! Nathan's here!" Peyton shouted up the stairs. Haley had just put the finishing touches of her make up on and was nervously staring at her reflection in the mirror. A kncok on the door scared her and she jumped slightly.

"Hey, Nathans waiting", Peyton said, walking fully into the room, she watched as Haley drew in her bottom lip and knew she was nervous.

"It's gona be fine Haley, you look great."

Haley looked down at her attire. She was wearing the green halter top that she had bought earlier in the stoe with Brooke and a black skirt that went down to the knees on the right side and gradually started to get shorter up the left side of her legs, stopping mid thigh. A pair of matching heels to go with it.

Taking a deep breath, she walked out of her bedroom, Peyton trailing behind. Coming to a stop at the top of the stairs, she spotted Nathan waiting by the door. Descending she looked at her feet avoiding his eyes that were soon to be on her. He smiled opening the door for her.

"Thank you." Waving a goodbye at Peyton, she walked to his car.

"You two have fun! And don't do anything Brooke wouldn't!", Peyton called, getting an eyeroll in response from both Haley and Nathan.

"So, whee are we going?", Haley asked, looking out the window towards the setting sun.

"I thought we'd go and eat at the little restraunt next to the beach and then take a stroll along the shore."

"Sounds good."

"Hey Haley?"

"Yeah?"

"You look nice", Nathan said, a sweet smile on his face. Haley's insides melted and she started to get the urge to want to kiss his soft smiling lips, but she knew she had to bury it so she tried her best to put the thought in the back of her head.

Fifteen minutes later they arrived at their destination: Seashore Tiki. Man how she loved this place. The scenery was amazing. It felt like you just stepped into Hawaii, what with the structure of a giant taboo hut and the illuminous tiki torches and island trees scattered about--not to mention the beach right behind it--was everything a person could dream of.

Ordering her favourite dish--barbaque chicken with mashed potatoes and brown gravy, along with a glass of white wine--she looked at Nathan quizzically.

"Prime rib?"

"Hey, I like it", Nathan defeded, trying to look tough but failing miserably as he cracked a grin.

"You always order that, you didn't see me order mac'n'cheese did you?"

"So." He stuck out his tongue and Haley giggled.

"Better watch that tongue, you could lose it", Nathan smiled his eyes clouding over as he watched Haley lick her lips. They both slowly started to lean in, coming to a stop mere inches away from each others lips. Moving closer Nathan was bout to press a kiss to her lips when a slam sounded and they flew apart.

"Here you are m'aam, sir", the waitor said, grabbing the plates from the tray.

"Thank you."

"Thanks." Haley looked in Nathan's direction while grabbing her fork and knife and began cutting her chicken. Nathan feeling her gaze, looked up only momentarily before looking away shyly as an akward silence fell upon them.

An hour later both were walking along the beach, shoes off, feet in the waves that crashed against the shore.

"Did you enjoy tonight?", Nathan asked, shoving his hands in the pockets of his jeans that were rolled up slightly.

"I did. Thank you." Haley smiled and intertwined their hands. Nathan glanced down at their locked fingers, he stopped abruptly causing Haley to shake her head in confusion.

"Nathan wha-", she was cut off by his lips gently capturing hers. He ran his tongue along her bottom lip, begging for entrance. Haley complied opening her mouth as his tongue slid in massagaing her own. Moaning, she raked her hands thourgh the hair on the back of his neck.

A ringing sounded from Nathan's pocket and reluctatnly he pulled back, reaching into the back of his jean pockets to retrieve his cell phone.

"Hello?"

"Nathan!"

"Lucas? What's the matter?" Nathan asked, he could tell by his tone that something was wrong.

"Its Dan... It's bad Nate... He's dying."

Nathan stared at Haley's worried face, trying to register clearly what his brother had just told him. His face became impassive, blank, and his eyes, his eyes... empty.

--------------

Thank you for reviewing! R&R!


	11. Secret no more

"What's wrong Nathan?"

"I-I have to go", he said, taking a few steps back .

"Bu-", she was cut off by Nathan swiftly turning around and heading for his car. Attempting to follow him, she tried desperately to grab his hand but it was to no use, he just kept pulling away.

"Nathan, what's wrong!"

Finally after a few minutes he stopped just as he was about to get into his silver SUV, turning towards Haley. His eyes were impassive and his breathing heavy.

"What is it ?" She asked softly, grabbing his hand and intertwining their fingers. After a few moments Nathan spoke, his voice slightly breaking.

"My d-dad. He's in the hospital, he's dying Haley."

At the mention of his father, Haley froze. The memories and pain flooded back into her body and the day she thought she would never be around to see, sprung up on her like a suprise, but it really was a suprise, a suprise she hoped to steer clear of, and that was having to see Dan again.

"Will you come with me?", he asked, looking into her eyes deeply, but never noticing the unfamiliar fear that shown through the brown orbs.

"Uh-", she desperately tried to come up with an excuse, but the look on Nathan's face made her so guilty. Even if she hated Dan and could not bear the site of him, she was finally getting another chance with Nathan and she had to be there for him. She knew if she wasn't she'd lose her shot once again.

"Okay."

Nathan smiled sadly and brought his hand up to her cheek, rubbing the skin gently with his thumb.

"Thank you."

Haley nodded, placing her hand over his and giving him a small smile, only... it didn't reach her eyes.

/

Fifteen minutes later they arrived at Tree Hill Emergency Care, Nathan scrambling out of the car and through the glass doors with Haley trailing behind.

"What room is he in?"

"Lucas said 155, I think it's on the top floor."

Nodding Haley followed Nathan into the now opened elevator waiting patiently as the machine closed and ascended into the air. 'Breathe, Breathe', she thought, she bit her bottom lip nervously and began to fidget. Hearing the ding, they both walked out looking down the long hallway. Spotting the room to the right, Haley tugged on Nathan's hand and pointed to the label that read '155'.

"Uhm you go ahead and go in, I'm gona find a nurse and find out how he's doing", she said, pointing towards the clerk's desk.

"Okay and Haley?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks again", he responded and bent down, placing a tender kiss on her cheek. He then walked up to the door and looking back at Haley once more who gave him a small wave, went in.

"Excuse me."

The clerk looked up from the papers she was filing through and smiled politely.

"Yes?"

"I'd like to check on Dan Scott's progress?"

"Well you'll have to ask his nurse or his doctor, they're they only ones who would know anything."

"Could you tell me who his nurse is and where she's at?"

The clerk scooted over to the computer, typing in a few things and then scooted back over in front of Haley.

"That would be... Taylor James and she's right behind you."

Haley's eyes bulged and her mouth became agap as she turned around to come face to face with her sister. Taylor matched the expression of her sisters as she came up to lean on the counter.

"Tay? What are you doing here?"

"I can ask the same for yourself."

Haley rolled her eyes.

"Don't give me that Tay this is a hospital, how do you work here?"

Taylor sighed, putting the clip board that was in her hand on the counter.

"Well remember when I went to college and I got a degree?"

Haley nodded.

"Well that was for medical Haley and so I decided to become a registered nurse and stop looking at me that way", she retorted, popping the gum that was in her mouth loudly.

"But I thought you said you got a job at a bar?"

"I lied. I didn't want you to make fun of me."

Haley shook her head in disbelief.

"Why would I make fun of you Taylor? I mean this job is way better than some bar job."

"Because your a musician and Brooke's a fashion designer and Peyton a record label, you guys are all big things and a registered nurse is not."

Haley sighed.

After graduating from high school, she had decided to go to UCLA and pursue her music career while attending college, where she met her record label best friend, Peyton Sawyer. Brooke, her other best friend whom she met in college as well and who happened to become a fashion multi-millionaire by starting online, funded the company. Truth be told, that was a rare occurrence, hell it was a rare occurrence to even make it to the big leagues. Haley could very well understand why her sister didn't want her to know where she worked, but then again a bar is as far away from as good as nurse as can be.

"Well then why did you say you worked in a bar Tay? That's way more embarrassing."

"Because a bar isn't a career it's just a job", Taylor retorted. Still not completely understanding her, Haley shook her head.

"Anyways your Dan's nurse?"

"Yeah why?"

"How is he doing?", she asked, worry in her eyes, but Taylor knew it wasn't from Dan being in the hospital, it was from the fear she had of him.

Taylor sighed, looking at Haley sternly.

"Not good. He's dying, in fact they're only giving him a few days to live, if that."

"W-why? What's wrong with him?"

"He has cancer and it's already spread through his whole body, even in his bones and there is no way we can get to it now, not even by kemo therapy."

Haley looked to the ground, avoiding her sisters eyes. Truth be told she was sad, but not for Dan, she could care less about the bastard, but this would break Nathan's heart and she hated to see that. She'd already seen it once before, hell she caused it and she didn't want to see it again.

"You know what you have to do right?", Taylor asked.

Confused Haley shook her head.

"Haley, you have to tell him... the truth."

Haley shook her head feverishly, tears springing to her eyes.

"I can't Tay, he's hurting right now."

"Yeah, but don't you think he has a right to know what his dad has done before he dies?"

"For why?"

Taylor shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know, maybe to confront him or to show him what his dad really is, a monster."

"I-I'm not sure about this Tay."

"Haley come on, you have to tell him and maybe it'll take some of the hurt away if Nathan knew what he did, dont you want that? The hurt to go away for Nathan?"

Haley nodded and Taylor smiled at her sadly, placing her hand on her shoulder.

"Then you know what you have to do."

With that she picked up her clip board and turned around, walking down the corridor and into another patient's room. Haley knew she was right, Nathan needed to know and she needed him to know. She would have to tell him tonight.

/

"Hey Haley!", Lucas called, coming from Dan's hospital room. Haley got out of the chair she was sitting in near the clerks desk.

"How come your not in the room?"

"Oh well I don't want to intrude, this is family time", she shrugged.

"But Haley you are like family, atleast you're mine, please come inside", Lucas said, grabbing on to Haley's shoulder. She pulled back a little though, an unsure look crossing her features.

"I don't think that's such a good idea."

"But why? Nathan needs you right now. Listen he's in there by himself, my mom had to leave for awhile and I need to do a few things, could you please wait with him?"

Haley looked into Lucas' pleading face and surrendered, she would have to face Nathan sometime.

"Okay." Lucas nodded and gave her a small hug, before heading to the elevator. Haley slowly made her way to the room's doorway stopping to observe the scene in front of her. Nathan was sitting on the left side of his dad's bed, hands clasped together, elbows on knees, facing his father. When Haley spotted Dan, she felt fear flood her body and she didn't know if she could handle seeing him.

Suddenly Nathan turned around and gave her a sad smile, gesturing for her to come in. She did and walked next to Nathan, hands at her sides.

"How's he doing?"

"Worse, the doctors said he won't live another week", Nathan replied, looking down at his hands.

"You know", he continued, "I admit he was never really the father I wished he'd be and he did have his bad side... but he had alot of good too. He took care of us Haley, even when my mom became a junkie and had too go to rehab, he looked out for us and granted he was mean, he still... he still helped us."

Haley looked down to the floor, avoiding Nathan's eyes.

"Nathan."

"He was there an-"

"Nathan!"

He looked up into Haley's tear soaked face, concern evident on his features.

"Haley what's wrong?"

"I have something to tell you", she trailed off.

"What?"

"Maybe right here is not good."

Nathan shook his head.

"No, what ever you need to tell me you can tell me right here no one's around."

Haley glanced at Dan's motionless figure and took a deep breath.

"Remember when I told you I lost the baby?"

"Haley we don't have to talk about this now-"

"Yes we do", she answered cutting him off.

"Nathan I didn't lose the baby."

"What are you talking about?", he asked, confusion setting over his handsome face.

"I had an abortion."

She watched his face turn into disbelief as the tears streamed down her cheeks.

"You're lying."

"No Nathan I'm not. And let me explain-"

"Why should you, if you're not lying? Huh? What right would you have?", Nathan responded.

"Because-"

"Because what Haley?"

"Just listen to me!", she screamed.

"Dan forced me too. He told me I was ruining your life by having the baby."

"So you listened to him?"

"I had too! He was going to kill me and everyone I knew if I didn't!"

"Oh that's bull, he would never do that and even IF he did--which he didn't--you could have come to me", Nathan said standing up.

"No I couldn't, because then you would go and do something stupid Nathan and I couldn't let that happen, besides you can't stop your father."

"So what are saying, I'm weak?"

Haley shook her head vastly.

"No Nathan, I didn't mean it like that, I was just saying you couldn't stop him alone."

Nathan laughed and threw his hands in the air.

"And why the hell should I believe you? First you KILL our baby", his voice rose, "then you LIE to me about it and now your saying I'm incapable of taking care of things!"

Haley tried desperately to make him understand, but he cut her off. Nathan fell silent and turned toward the window. When he turned back around he had tears in his eyes.

"How could you do that to me?"

"I-I-", Haley stuttered, sobbing.

"Huh? HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME!"

The tone of his voice grew so loud, Haley could have sworn the whole hospital heard it and now Nathan was sobbing heavily too. Haley ran over to his side to try to comfort him, but he pulled away harshly.

"Don't touch me you murderer!"

As soon as the words left his mouth, Haley felt as if she'd been shot straight in the heart.

"Just get out! Get out! I don't want you here! You're a liar!"

Haley slowly started to back up as Nathan continued to yell. She turned around and fled the room just as Taylor came running in, having heard the noise in all. Nathan put his hands on his head and fell onto his knees, tears still running down his face and Taylor could her an audible whispering as she perked her ears to try to make out the words.

He was whispering, "No", over and over again, while rocking back and forth. All the sudden she felt guilty, she was the one who told Haley to tell him, but then again, he had to learn the truth sometime. Turning away she walked out of the room as Lucas came running in, rushing over to his brothers side.

"Nathan!? Nathan!? What's a matter?" But Nathan still didn't say anything as he continued to sob.

When Haley had reached the front doors, Taylor had stopped her giving her the key to her car. She smiled gratefully and headed into the parking lot, spotting the green camero she hopped in it and drove off speeding down the road. Naturally Haley wasn't one for speeding, but she didn't care. She was currently doing eighty down the road, tears still descending her face. She closed her eyes for a brief moment, 'I wish I would of never met Nathan.' Hearing a honk her eyes flew open, as bright lights shown through the front window. She slammed on the brakes and swerved the car, but it was too late.

BANG!

And after that, everything went black.


	12. New World

**Okay here is the latest installment, sorry it's been taking me so long to post, but I have some extra free time now and I'm back to writing more again. I am also starting another story which I think you guys will like, the first part will be posted tomorrow. Enjoy.**

* * *

When Haley awoke, she had a pounding head ache. She grabbed her temple with both hands and began to massage it gently. Feeling wires on her arms she opened her eyes to find herself in a hospital room. The gray walls sporting beautiful art paintings, surrounded her on all sides and a sliding glass door could be seen at the entrance of her room.

"You're awake!"

Peyton came scurrying over to Haley, two cups of coffee in her hand as she set them down and came around the side, giving her a hug.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like hell."

Peyton chuckled.

"I bet."

"Where's Brooke?"

"She's on the phone outside, why?"

Haley shrugged, sitting up right and wincing.

"Be careful now", Peyton said, putting her arm on her shoulder for stability.

"No reason. Is Lucas here? What about Nathan-"

Haley stopped, the events flooding back into her brain and tears welled in her eyes.

"Nathan? Lucas? Who are they? And why are you crying?"

Haley turned her head sharply towards Peyton.

"What do you mean who are they? Are you sure I'm the one whose suppose too be in this hospital bed?", she joked, wiping her face. But Peyton didn't laugh, she didn't even crack a smile, in fact she had confusion written all over her.

"You're serious?"

Peyton nodded.

"So what'd I mis-", Brooke paused in mid sentence as she made her way into the room.

"Haley!? Oh my god! You're alive!" Brooke ran over to Haley and threw her arms around her neck causing her to wince again in pain.

"Brooke she was never dead", Peyton chuckled as the brunette stuck her tongue out.

"Whatever, at least she's awake, so what did I miss, how are you feeling?"

"Fine", Haley responded, smiling as Brooke grinned broadly.

"Yeah, well she may _feel_ fine, but I think she's a little cuckoo in the brain department."

"Hey!", Haley objected to Peyton.

"Why what's she doing?"

"More like what's she saying. She asked me where Lucas and Nathan were and when I told her I didn't know who they are she thought I was joking."

"Well you have to be", Haley defended.

"They are your friends. You know them don't you Brooke?"

"I'm sorry sweety, I don't know a Lucas or Nathan, were they someone I slept with?"

"Brooke", Peyton said incredously and Brooke just smiled innocently.

"Man this is a really bad nightmare, I wish I never got into that car wreck", Haley mumbled, staring at the ugly gown she was wearing.

"Car wreck?", Peyton and Brooke said in unison.

"Yeah, I was in a car wreck... wasn't I?"

They both shook there heads.

"Your right I think she does have something wrong with her brain."

Haley looked from the blonde to the brunette.

"Guys? You're kidding me right?"

"No Haley, you fell off the ladder at school and hit your body on a table, that's why you're here."

"What..b-but school... is?"

The two girls looked at the blonde in the hospital bed like she was nuts.

"Isn't school out?"

"Summer term Haley, were on summer term, are you sure you're okay?"

Haley just nodded and leaned back in her bed, confusion marring her beautiful features. What in the hell was going on here?

/

The next day, Peyton and Brooke were sprawled across a couch convienantly located in the hospital room.

"Don't you guys think you should go home?"

Peyton sat up, straighting her tangle of hair.

"Nonesense Haley, we like it here, right Brooke?"

Brooke grumbled something incoherently and rolled over on the couch.

"See?"

Haley smiled, stretching out her arms and yawning.

"Besides there's nothing to do at the apartment."

"The apartment?", Haley asked once again confused.

"Uh... yeah the apartment we live in you know", Peyton said an amused look on her face.

"So this isn't Tree Hill?"

Peyton bursted out laughing causing Brooke to sit straight up in panic. When she realized it was only Peyton giggling--rather loudly at that-- she grabbed the pillow her head was laying on and smacked her over the head.

"P.Sawyer what is a matter with you? Can't you see a girl's trying to sleep?"

"S-Sorry ahaha sorry Brooke, Haley said something funny", Peyton answered, still not being able to contain the laughter bubbling at the back of her throat.

"What'd she say?"

"She thought we were in Tree Hill."

Brooke stayed silent for a moment as if decoding what she had heard then bursted into a fit of giggles as well. Haley rolled her eyes and cleared her throat trying to get their attention.

"AHEM, what is so funny about that?"

After finally coming down from laughing, Peyton put her hand over her heart.

"Aha you're funny Hales and you want to know why that is? Because we haven't been to Tree Hill for years."

Haley paled, what was happening? First she's in a car wreck then she wakes up in a place she doesn't know. How could this be happening?

Just that instance, Taylor walked through the sliding glass doors, clip board in hand as she came upon Haley's bedside. She took a moment to scribble things down, switching her eyes from the chart to the machines, and back to the chart again.

"Oh my god, Taylor!" Haley sat up excitedely, throwing the covers that were strewn across her legs to the side of her body. She knew Taylor had to know Lucas and Nathan. Taylor gave her a quizzical look, setting down the clipboard atop the smooth surface of the clay table and put her hand to Haley's head.

"Are you feeling okay? You've never been so happy to see me before in your life", she chuckled.d.

"Do you know a Nathan, Tay? You do don't you?"

Taylor thought about it for a moment, biting her bottom lip, something Haley never noticed she did--like her--until now.

"Nope can't say I do. Wait! Was he the tall scrawny guy you did a duet with?"

Haley sighed, falling back against the uncomfortable cotton pillow behind her back, shaking her head miserably. Great. Now she was totally lost. First she gets into a car accident and then the next thing she knows, she's woken up in a different world, this couldn't be possible, could it? She had to be dreaming. Yeah thats it, she's really laying in a hospital bed in Tree Hill shot full of medicine, hallucinating.

"Well at least there's some good news. Doc says you can go home today."

"I'm getting released?"

Taylor nodded, as Peyton and Brooke broke into giant smiles, coming over to stand on the other side of Haley's bed.

"This is awesome, tutorgirl. That means you're gona be okay and we can go shopping!" Brooke clapped with excitement, slightly bouncing in the air.

"Shopping? Brooke she hasn't even got out of the hospital yet and you're already planning a spree!", Peyton replied, shaking her head at her fashion obsessed friend.

"Uh, duh! Shopping is the most relaxing, healing, energized therapy you could ever get."

"You own your own fashion line and you want to go shopping?", Haley asked, disbelievingly.

"Hey I need a brake from my own clothes", Brooke objected, crossing her arms and pouting. Taylor who had been watching the whole exchange, just smiled, grabbing her clip board and exiting the room.

/

"Okay so, here we are home sweet hell."

Peyton set the black duffel bag on the ground, as Brooke helped Haley in on her brand new crutches that the doctor ordered she wear.

"Brooke, I'm fine. That's what these are for", Haley said, holding up one of the long wooden objects in the air. Brooke threw up her hands in defense and backed off and Haley smiled in thanks. She wobbled to the couch, sitting down on the cool black leather and fell against the pillows.

"So are we going shopping now?", Brooke piped in, her eye brows raising in question. Peyton shrugged, taking a seat on the recliner, looking towards Haley.

"Wait."

Haley sat up, a thoughtful expression plastered on her face.

"Do you guys ever remember a Nathan or Lucas from Tree Hill? Like going to high school with them?"

"No now can we go." Brooke stomped her foot impatiently, looking expectantly between the two girls.

"Hold on a sec. Now that I think of it, I do remember Lucas, we were friends", Peyton said.

"P. Sawyer!", Brooke shrieked, "you just had to keep it going!"

Haley ignored her, focusing her full attention on Peyton.

"What did he look like?"

"He had short blonde hair, fit body, on the basketball team, into writing, broody all the time-"

"That's it! That's him!", Haley cut in, now she was getting somewhere. Brooke groaned, slapping her hand over her eyes.

"And again you just had to keep going, if you would of just shut up we could of been halfway to the mall already, walking through the stores, looking at beautiful clothing designs, expensive lingere", Brooke rambled.

"Hey you know what, now that I remember, he did have a brother who I think was named Nathan. I seen him once or twice. Jet black hair, star player of the basketball team, huge playboy, and a total ass", Peyton continued. They were now both ignoring Brooke, who was looking between the pair as if they'd grown second heads.

"Wait what? No no no no, Nathan is not an ass, he's a really nice guy", Haley said, shaking her head in disbelief. She couldn't be talking about the same Nathan, her Nathan.

"Uhm I don't know what Nathan you're talking about, but the one that is Lucas' brother is nothing but a stuck up jerk who slept with nearly the whole female student population. I remember when Jake first joined the team, him and his pals spray painted 'Gay' across his locker. It was so wrong."

"Okay, everyone freeze!", Brooke yelled, and both blondes turned to the brunette. She smiled in satisfaction when she realized she got their attention, clasping her hands together.

"Now that I have your 'oh so hard to get' attention spans, when are we going shopping?"

Haley groaned and Peyton rolled her eyes.

"Alright, fine." Peyton stood up as Brooke grabbed Haley's crutches, thrusting them into her arms. Haley gave her an annoyed look and Peyton just chuckled.

"We'll talk about this later, when Brooke is asleep", she whispered and winked. Haley giggled, smiling at her best friend, both of them.

--

**So there you go, to clear things up and give you a spoiler, Haley is actually in a coma and this is what she is 'dreaming', the next chapter will be focused around her in the hospital and Nathan's reaction. Thanks! R&R!**


	13. Sadness, Guilt, and Pain

"Where is she? Where is she!", Nathan yelled as Taylor tried her best to calm the raven-haired man down.

"Listen Nathan, she's in ICU you can't see her right now, I'm sorry but you're going to have to wait."

Nathan's gaze dropped to the floor as he raked both of his hands through his hair, first his dad is dying, now this. He knew he had caused it, but he hadn't meant to hurt her or wish any harm, he was just really upset that she lied to him and even more, that they lost a child they could of had. He turned away from Taylor, slowly walking down the hallway, hands still in his hair.

"Nathan, I'm sorry!", Taylor called out, but he just ignored her, continuing down the corridor.

Lucas tapped the counter frantically, as he waited for the desk clerk to bring up Haley's status. He didn't know what took place between his brother and Haley, but he knew it wasn't good and it was the reason for the fight. Nathan still would not tell him what the horrible event was that took place all those years ago, but despite that, he was worried about his best friend, and his brother too.

"Well?"

"She's in ICU, just got out of surgery and... is in a coma", the clerk answered sadly, she had talked to the young lady only hours before and it was such a tragedic site to see her in her own hospital room now.

"A coma!?", Lucas yelled, slamming his fist on the counter. The clerk jumped back slightly and he realized he'd frightened her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, I'm just so upset", he replied, hidden tears springing to his eyes, "first my dad, now my best friend, I can't take this."

The clerk placed her hand on Lucas' fist that was smashed into the counter.

"I'm really sorry, but don't worry she's stabalized, it says she should be okay. I know I don't have any right to say this, but you're young, you can't keep it all in. If you need to cry then cry, but don't give up, be strong because in the end the strong always survive."

Lucas looked at the middle-aged lady, taking in all that she said and finally nodded as he wiped at his face.

"Do you know how long she'll be in a coma?"

He knew it was a stupid thing to ask since she was just a desk clerk and not some nurse or doctor, but he couldn't help it, he needed to know.

"Well professionally I couldn't tell you that, but personally from experience, there is no telling. They could come out of it at any moment, there really is no time limit."

Lucas nodded and pushed away from the counter as the tears slide from his eyes, falling over his cheeks, and down his chin. The nurse looked on sadly as the blonde fled the hall.

--

"What do you want, Taylor?", Nathan asked as Taylor made her way into his father's room.

"You can see her now, if you want."

Nathan looked away from the window he was gazing out, and looked towards Haley's sister. Taylor saw the red-puffed eyes his face adorned and once again guilt flooded her. She was the one who had told Haley to tell the truth, and she was the one who gave Haley her car keys instead of just taking her home, which is what she should of done.

"Listen Nathan, please don't be mad at Haley, she was just doing what was best."

Nathan glared at Taylor, walking up to her swiftly.

"So you're telling me, that her lying to me AND killing our child is what was best? And I shouldn't be mad about that!"

"Nath-"

"No! You have no right to tell me how I should feel. You know over the years, I thought you had some common sense, now since your sticking up for her, I've finally realized the saying is true. Sisters are both alike!"

Nathan flew passed Taylor and out of the room, leaving her there as tears emerged into her eyes, tears that she had tried her hardest to keep in. She knew she deserved it, because... she did.

Nathan walked up to Haley's hospital room, stopping just outside of the door and glanced in. The site he saw literally broke his heart, Haley was lying in bed, like his dad was. A bandage covered her head, her leg was wrapped in a cast, and various scrapes and cuts were spread throughout her body, especially on her face. He slowly made his way in, stopping at the edge of the bed, before sitting down in the chair besides her. He looked deep into her face and cautiously stretched his arm out, grabbing ahold of her hand. Though it felt warm, he could sense the lifelessness within her. She felt as if she was dead even though her body was still alive, departed... gone.

* * *

**Thank you! Read and Review!!**


	14. Lets Find Out

**Hey everybody, so here is the next chapter. I know it takes me forever and a day to get these posted, but I've got a lot going on right now and I'm trying to update as soon as possible. By the way the hospital scenes will be marked _Hospital_, which means those are the scenes outside of Haley's dream world. This chapter however, is apart of Haley's dream world. ****Enjoy! **

* * *

"So, are you going to tell me what's going on?", Peyton asked, taking a sip of her freshly brewed tea. Gratefully, her and Haley had managed to sneak out of their rooms at half past midnight when Brooke finally went to sleep. They were now seated in the kitchen as Peyton expectantly waited for an answer. Haley sighed, setting down her cup. She looked to Peyton hesitantly before looking down into her mug.

"Well?"

Haley looked back up and ran her hands through her hair. She wasn't sure if she should tell Peyton, she knew she would think she was crazy, but what else was there to do? And she couldn't handle it alone.

"Alright, but you have to promise to listen to me and not think I'm crazy, 'cuz I'm not, honestly." Haley raised her hand in the air as if taking an oath causing the blonde sitting opposite of her to chuckle and nod.

"Okay, I promise."

_'Where to begin, where to begin'_, Haley thought. A few moments later she took a deep breath and slowly let it out.

"Okay", she began, "I'm... I'm not from here. And I don't mean as in state or country."

Peyton stared at her confused, shaking her head.

"So what, you mean like a different planet?", she half joked.

"No-no, I mean like this reality."

Still seeing the confusion written on her friends face, Haley sighed. This was going to be harder than she thought.

"Listen, what I mean is, before my accident I was living a completely different life and when I woke up from my accident, I was living another completely different life, _this_ life. Does that make sense?"

Peyton was silent for a few seconds, her eyes scanning the span of the kitchen counter as she tapped her finger lightly on her chin. Haley started to get nervous, the silence was just killing her and the lack of emotion on the blonde's face was worrying. Finally Peyton broke the tension.

"You mean like an... alternate universe?"

Haley nodded vigourously.

"That's it, that's it!"

"Okay, well then who did you know in your", Peyton paused, looking for the right words, "other reality?"

"Everyone--well I mean not everyone. There are some people I knew there that I don't know here", she finished.

"Would that happen to be Nathan and Lucas?", Peyton offered, watching as the other blonde slowly nodded her head up and down. Haley studied her friend's face, searching for the non-belief that would certainly be there, covered all over her, but suprisingly found nothing. Even more suprised when a look of understanding sprang on her features. How could Peyton not think she was nuts? Not that she wanted her too, but she was sure her and everyone else would.

"What are you going to do about it?", Peyton asked and at Haley's shocked look, shrugged.

"What?"

"You don't really believe this, do you Peyt?", She asked. Okay so she knew she must of sounded like someone who was telling a true scary story only to pop out and say it was a joke, but she couldn't help it. Peyton believing her was not expected, not at all. In fact, she expected them to freak and throw her in an insane asylum.

"Why not? Haley, you're talking to the girl who used to see her conscience dressed up as an evil twin emo--with black wings might I add--of herself."

She had forgot. It wasn't too long after Peyton's mother died, the blonde had begun seeing her 'dark angel' as she called it. Haley remembered the curly blonde talking about it one night with her and Brooke--who proclaimed her crazy and threatened to take her on a shopping spree to knock her back into sanity--and though it sounded insane, she actually believed her.

"Right, I forgot", Haley said, giving Peyton a small smile. Peyton smiled back, shaking her head.

"So I'm just as crazy as you Hales."

"Yeah, all we need is Brooke to join in and will be complete!", Haley joked as the two girls busted into a fit of giggles. When the laughing simmered down, they sat in silence for a few minutes.

"What should I do?", Haley asked, breaking the thick fog of quietness.

"I think I have an idea."

At Haley's nod to go on, Peyton continued.

"How about you go to Tree Hill to see Lucas and Nathan. I mean I know we don't know them, but that doesn't mean you don't, you very well could. Maybe you never introduced us and forgot about it from your accident or", Peyton added quickly, "because you've never been here, maybe you know them, but you don't", she finished akwardly, looking down in confusion.

"Did that make any sense?"

Haley chuckled.

"I understand what you're trying to say, but that last part is a mind twister, so you might not want to spring that one on Brooke, you know her."

Peyton laughed.

"Of course, she'll be confused before it has even begun. But in all seriousness, I think you should do it, it could help you out_ a lot_. Maybe even solve this situation."

Haley thought about it for a moment, weiging the options in her head. Sure she could not go and try her hardest to figure everything out logically in her brain and get nowhere, or she could take a risk, and quite possibly solve the answer to this problem and all the madness. '_It's official, I'm going!', _Haley thought.

"You know I think you're right, that's just what I'm going to do." But as the words left her mouth, Haley had remembered they were taking classes and she wasn't sure if she could miss them, well the her in her world most certainly wouldn't.

"Wait, what about classes?"

Peyton shrugged.

"What about them?"

"How can I leave with classes going on?"

"Well you see Haley, you grab your crutches, you hobble to your room, you pack your bag, you head to the air port, and then you get on the plane. Walaa!", Peyton replied smartly, throwing her hands slightly in the air. Haley rolled her eyes and smiled.

"I'm serious Peyt."

"Look don't worry about it girly, you just got out of the hospital, they expect you to be at home in bed for awhile so your off the hook, _and_ if it makes you feel any better me and Brooke will come with you, ditch our classes", Peyton responded.

"Are sure that's such a good idea? And would Brooke even go for it?"

Peyton gave Haley a look.

"Hales, it's Brooke, you know she would, she hates class and besides that, now that she has her mom running her fashion line, she doesn't have anything to do, plus I have someone who can look after the studio."

Haley gave in nodding.

"Alright then it's settled."

"Okay, first thing in the morning, I'll call up the air port and book us seats to Tree Hill as early as possible."

"Sounds good to me", Haley yawned, rubbing her eyes sleepily. Peyton grabbed their mugs dumping them into the sink as Haley stood up and grabbed her crutches.

"Well I'll see you in the morning Peyton, tired, gona hit the sack."

"Right back 'atcha crip!"

"Ha ha", Haley emphasized as she stuck her tongue out at Peyton, who stuck hers out in return.

"Night!"

--

"So why again, are we skipping class to fly all the way across country to that hell hole we call Tree Hill?"

Peyton sighed for the fifth time as her and Haley stuffed the last remaining suitcases into the back of Peyton's car, Brooke standing on the sidewalk with arms crossed, and foot tapping the ground.

"Brooke, for the last time, Haley has some buisness that she needs to take care of and she didn't want to go alone."

They had decided it was best to not tell Brooke about their agenda or even about the whole situation in particular, for they knew she would freak and they would never hear the end of it.

"Besides, it's not like you don't have the time", Peyton added.

"That is not the point P. Sawyer."

"Then what is? Or would you like to stay here all alone for a week, attending class?"

Brooke looked to the side, her lips pressed firmly together before she huffed.

"Fine."

Peyton smiled victoriously and looked around the front yard.

"Is that it?"

"Yeah, I believe. I got all of my stuff and the FIVE MILLION SUITCASES Brooke brought", Haley said, glaring at the brunette.

"What? I need my stuff", Brooke clarified, before putting on a smile and bouncing to the car and hopping into the back.

"How does she do it? Go from completely mad to completely happy in less then a second?"

"I hear ya", Peyton said as they both headed for the vehicle.

Six long and excrutiating hours later, the trio of three stepped off of the plane and into Tree Hill air port, quickly collecting there bags and heading to the entrance.

"I'm hungry, are you hungry?", Peyton asked and Haley nodded in return. Brooke who clearly wasn't paying any attention, peered out of the huge glass doors leading out to the front of the air port.

"Brooke", Peyton shook the brunette and she snapped her head towards Peyton.

"What?"

"Are you hungry? We are going to get something to eat." Peyton pointed to the Taco Bell over in the corner of the air port and Brooke shook her head.

"You guys go ahead, I'm going to go and check to see if the rental car is here, be right back."

She stalked off towards the entrance ordering an employee on the way to watch the luggage as Peyton turned to Haley who shrugged as the two made their way toward the samll restaurant. As Haley turned her head to dig into her purse, her body collided with another sending her hand bag to the ground, it's content spilling out.

"Jeez, I'm sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going", she apologized not even looking at the person she just hit as she bent down to pick up her items.

"It's okay. Here let me help you with that." At the sound of that voice, she froze dead in her tracks. No, that couldn't be him could it? _Well the only way I'm going to find out is if I look_, she thought. She slowly lifted her head as the figure bent down down to retrieve some of her items. When he stood back up, she was greeted with blonde spiked hair and baby blue eyes.

"Lucas?"

The guy looked at her in confusion, handing her the few items he picked up looking at her closely.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?"

"It's me, Haley."

Lucas shook his head, biting his bottom lip.

"I'm sorry, I don't recall knowing anybody by that name. Did I go to school with you?"

Shit. He didn't know who she was. Haley began to panic, her hands shaking as thoughts raced through her mind. She really wasn't dreaming. This _was _another world, another world where she didn't know Lucas or Nathan. She was hoping it wasn't, that she was wrong, and this all was some big nightmare, but now she knew officially, it wasn't. She should of known when she didn't wake up that it wasn't just a horrid dream.

"Excuse me, are you okay?"

Lucas' voice broke her out of her thinking as she finally noticed they were just standing in the middle of the air port as he looked worriedly into her face.

"Uh I'm, I'm fine", Haley replied, wiping the perspiration from her forehead as she took calming deep breaths.

"So you never answered my question, did we?"

"I'm sorry?", she asked, lost.

"Did we go to school together?"

_We more than went to school together,_ Haley thought. She wanted to scream it, shout it out loud. Shake him and make him see he knew her, he had too. But she knew deep down, this version of him didn't, no matter how much she didn't want to believe it.

"Uh yeah."

"Ah I see, well lis-"

"Hey Luke, what's taking you so long man, hurry up", Lucas was interrupted by another voice and again Haley stilled in her spot. She would know that voice anywhere. Her heart began to beat and it almost felt like it was going to pop out of her chest. She turned her body around, looking frantically through the milles of people, trying her hardest to avoid the scene in front of her that she was apart of, but when she turned back around, she dropped her purse all over again, the contents once again dropping out as she came face to face with the blue eyed boy who held her heart. Nathan Scott.

* * *

**So what do you think? Come on, leave some love! RR! Thanks;)**


End file.
